Tales of a Flower
by chanarix
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Introducing!

**The Tales of a Flower**

**Summary: **Meet Haruno Sakura and her two best friends, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke (pick only one Saku!). As a teenager in the real world, she will have to face school detentions, girl fights, and love, love, love! This is the life of Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter One: Introducing…!**

* * *

The sun rose silently above the rooftops of the quiet street as a young girl slept soundlessly. She buried her head deeper in her sheets curled into a little ball. Her chest heaved slowly as the birds chirped outside. The curtains of her room swayed with the morning breeze and the crisp, fresh air filled her room. She smiled contently as she slowly opened her eyes, her content smiling countenance turning into a scowl. "Oh, crap…" 

_Beep…Beep…BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

The girl sprang up from her bed and grabbed her Care Bear alarm clock. Her eyes grew big and before the neighbors knew it, a blood curdling scream rang throughout the street.

"HEEEEEELLLLL NOOOOOO!"

_**This is Haruno Sakura. She is late for school…again.**_

Sakura rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower and then ran back to her room after drying her pink locks for a few seconds. She slammed the door and grabbed the uniform she laid out last night – her midnight blue skirt that reached to the middle of her thigh, the usual white blouse, and the dark blue sweater used in the fall with the gold letters "KJH" imprinted on the left chest corner. She combed out her partially dry hair and pulled on her white headband. She ran out of her room and grabbed her backpack.

"Sakura, honey, the bus left ten minutes ago," her mother followed down the stairs, her new clean business suit moving with her.

Sakura laced up her tennis shoes. "I know!"

"Did you over sleep again?"

Sakura quickly walked into the kitchen. "Yeah!"

"Breakfast?"

Sakura ran out the back door. "I'm late!"

Her mom looked out the window as her daughter ran the seven blocks to school. "My, that girl will never change," she said, grabbing her car keys. "I would have given her a ride."

* * *

Sakura stopped and sighed, "I made it!" She panted heavily and waited for the stoplight to turn green. Students stood next to her as they waited to be able to cross the street. Sakura pushed the button again and waited. Sakura sighed again. Here she was, Haruno Sakura, one of the two top students in her soon to be graduating eighth grade class. She was almost always late for school, but she almost never was marked tardy. 

"Sakura!"

The girl turned her head and smiled. There was a male figure running up to her, waving his arms. "Sakura!" he said again, running a hand through his blonde hair, "darn, I thought I would be earlier than you today…" He grinned at her, his electric blue eyes gleaming.

_**This is Uzumaki Naruto. He was almost late for school…again.**_

"Good morning to you too, Naruto!" Sakura beamed. Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest friend ever to Sakura ever. They both knew each other since they first started kindergarten at Konoha Elementary School – or KES as they called it back then – and still remained best friends at Konoha Junior High. Naruto was Sakura's very first best friend and she knew that she could count on him, regardless of the situation. No matter what it was, Naruto would always be an open ear. "Hey, do you think Mr. Kakashi will be coming to class today?"

"I bet you five bucks he'll come in two minutes before 1st period is over," Naruto betted, crossing the street.

Sakura flipped back her pink hair, the waves reaching only a few short inches below her shoulder. "No, _I _bet _you_ ten bucks he won't come at all and that Ms. Anko will be subbing in and we'll actually learn something," she said, her emerald eyes shining with delight.

"Aw, why are you always so damn accurate?" Naruto whined as he and Sakura walked towards the school.

She shrugged her shoulders, the small waves of her hair falling onto her back. "I don't know."

"Still, I will win."

"In your dreams! Prepare to be ten dollars poorer, Naruto!" Sakura said, extending her hand. "Double bet?"

The blonde nodded. "Double bet."

"Deal," they said in unison, and shaking hands to finalize it.

The two entered the grounds of the huge campus of Konoha School and entered into the secondary gate which led to the Junior High. "Stupid seventh graders…" Naruto mumbled, dropping his bag on the ground. The two stopped at the vending machines as they waited for the third member of their trio.

"Naruto, we used to be them you know," Sakura said, inserting two quarters and a dime for a can of iced tea. "We shouldn't hate them."

Naruto sighed, "I know that! But for some reason it's been tradition to hate the seventh graders. Remember last years' class? They hated us like hell!"

Sakura giggled, "No, they hated _you_ probably, but some of them were nice to us."

"They don't count!"

Sakura sighed and opened her beverage. "Whatever you say…you'll never change. But hey! That's what I love about you."

Naruto grinned at her and looked down, hiding his blush. Ever since he first laid eyes in her, Naruto has developed a soft spot for the young girl. From her laughing emerald eyes, to her glossy pink locks, the smile that seemed to stop all tears, all the way to her caring and independent attitude…she was pretty; at least, he thought she was. There was that freshman over at Konoha High that liked her…but whatever, who cares about him? It was _NARUTO_ that liked Sakura so much, and no one else…too bad she had her heart set on someone other than him…Uzumaki Naruto really loved Haruno Sakura…and Haruno Sakura really loves him as a friend.

"Hey, Sakura."

Sakura turned her head and squealed, "Good morning! Did you get here before us again or were we earlier this time?"

The young boy smirked, "I got here almost a half an hour ago…" He tilted his head at her and added, "You guys will never get here before me."

_**This is Uchiha Sasuke. He was early for school…again.**_

Sakura pouted. "Sasuke! That's not fair…you always get here before me…"

Naruto stood up, "Yeah, me too! Why are you always here early?"

"That's because you're an idiot, Naruto," Sasuke said, leaning against the wall next to Sakura. "And Sakura," he said, grabbing her drink, "is a dork."

"Sasuke! That's mine!" she tried getting her drink back but the young man held it above his head. She pouted again and whined, "No fair! You're taller than me!" She crossed her arms in front of her and stuck her tongue out at him.

"All's fair, Sakura, I got here first." He smiled and finished the beverage. His dark eyes glinted in the sunlight as he humored himself with her. Sasuke loved to tease Sakura. "Ah, refreshing. Thanks."

Sakura brought her small hands to his head and ruffled his raven hair. "You're welcome!" she said playfully.

"Haha, that's a great look for you Sasuke!" Naruto said, only to receive a glare of pure evil from his other best friend. "I'm kidding! Jeez, dude, don't stress."

Sakura chuckled. She was used to the pointless fighting of the two boys; after all, they were _her best friends ever_. They both met Sasuke in the fourth grade and didn't befriend him right away. Truth be told, he was more of those quiet types that had a closed circle around him. Sasuke wasn't a loner; he just didn't like it when people wanted to be near him. But, Sakura being Sakura didn't like that. She slowly broke that social barrier and became friends with him…more like best friends.

"Still, your groupies would just love to be the one messing up your hair…why won't you let them?" Naruto smirked and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder as Sakura continued to play with his raven locks. "Lucky ass, only about four – or was it five? – years here and already you have a group of screaming girls! Reminds me of Hyuga Neji…"

"SASUUUUUKE!" a girlish voice rang out to the three friends. They turned to look at the source and saw three girls rushing up to them.

"Speak of the devil…" Naruto said, holding down his laughter. Naruto walked away from them and sat on the bench. "Good luck."

Sakura dropped her hands in a defeated sigh as she too sat on the bench. "Aw…I was having fun to!"

The shortest of the girls – aqua colored hair and wide teal eyes – said quickly, "Hello! My name is Yostsuba and I'm a seventh grader! I think you're HOT!"

The two other girls, twins with matching French braids and calm green eyes both said, "SASUKE! Remember us? We're the vice-presidents of you fan club! And we…"

They stopped talking and turned to look at the pink-haired girl talking calmly with Naruto.

"**HARUNO SAKURA!**"

Sakura turned to them and smiled. "Yes?"

The three of them went up to her and before they could say anything…

_RIIIIIING!_

"That's the bell! Come on Naruto!" she exclaimed, she turned to Sasuke and smiled at his fan girls, "You too lover boy!"

Sakura grabbed both their hands and dragged them into the building.

* * *

Anko paced across the front of the classroom, calling out the names of the various eighth grade students of homeroom class 1-B and 1st period students of Kakashi in the wonderful world of Science. Apparently, the moment the students walked into the classroom that chilly Thursday morning, Ms. Anko, the eighth grade sports director, was leaning casually into the usual teacher's chair, smiling. 

"You owe me ten dollars, pal," Sakura whispered in front of her to Naruto. The boy slumped into his seat and groaned quietly.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura stood up and said, "Present!"

"Okay," Ms. Anko said, checking her name off the roster. "Haruno Takashi!" (No relation!)

Naruto leaned back and whispered back, "Hey Sakura, can you put the ten bucks under I.O.U? I swear I'll pay you back."

"Uzumaki! Please keep it down!" Ms. Anko said.

"Yes ma'am! Sorry ma'am." Naruto sighed.

"Good, now where was I? Oh yes, Kudo Aya!"

A girl with creamy skin and violet hair that cascaded down her back stood up and said, "Present!" Before she sat down, she cast a glance at Sasuke with her golden eyes and blushed. Sasuke smiled at this.

_**Meet Kudo Aya. She is the current object of Sasuke's affection.**_

"Ooh, Sasuke! Have a thing for the Kudo girl, eh? Not bad, Aya sure is a looker!" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto! Don't change the subject!" Sakura, pinching him, "You're stupid I.O.U is over fifty dollars now! When are you going to pay me back all that money?"

"Ow ow ow!" Naruto whimpered, pulling away. "So violent, woman!"

Sakura giggled softly and leaned back into her chair. And smiled next to her at Sasuke who was shook his head and acted as if she wasn't there. "Aw," she whispered, "don't be that way!"

"Nakamura Ryo!"

A boy stood up and said politely, "Present, ma'am." Before he sat down, he looked at Sakura briefly and smiled.

Sakura leaned back and blushed. Nakamura Ryo…ah…what a name! The sheen of his brilliantly soft chestnut colored hair, the glaze of his enticing ruby eyes, and the sound of his honey voice…oh! Ryo was the man Sakura dreamed of…and this school year, Sakura isn't going to miss a beat! For two long years, from the moment he walked into the classroom to this very day, Sakura was in love!

"Sakura, you're drooling," Sasuke said.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Here," he said, standing up.

Sakura blushed deepened and turned to Sasuke as he sat back down, "Shut up!"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Here."

Naruto turned around to say something to Sakura, but her eyes were starry and she was looking at the other side of the room. _Damn, him again …_he thought.

Sakura looked across the classroom and caught a glimpse of the wonderful Ryo. "Now that," Sakura whispered to herself, "is perfection…"

Unbeknownst to her, Naruto heard what she had said, and once he sat down, lowered himself into his defeated position.

**_Meet Nakamura Ryo. He stole Sakura's heart…_**

* * *

Sakura bit into her sandwich calmly and chewed. The moment she swallowed she said, "Oh, and did you see his eyes? Beautiful! Ryo's never looked so lovely!" 

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura, stop talking about him. Nakamura's an idiot."

"He is not! Stop saying bad stuff about him!"

Naruto laughed and ran his hand though his hair, "Stop standing up for him! You know that he's a major playboy!"

"So?"

Sasuke sighed. "He knows you like him doesn't he?"

Sakura forced a smile, "Of c-course not! Why would he know a stupid thing like t-that?"

"Oh, hell Sakura, he knows," Naruto muttered, "in fact, the whole class knows!"

"What the – ? How did it leak?"

"Damn it Sakura, it's so obvious. I bet event the high schoolers know; Nakamura is the big head." Sasuke said, staring at a certain violet haired girl.

Sakura stood there, shocked.

"I don't think he would think twice about looking at someone like you anyways!"

Sakura turned beet red and hit him on the head. "And _what's _wrong with me?"

"Uh…well…um…what I meant was…"

"Never mind, forget about it," Sakura said, tossing the wrapper in the trash. "You aren't wrong though…Ryo is too popular…more popular than our Sasuke!"

"Heh, at least I'm not pompous about it like _your_ Nakamura," Sasuke said, his eyes watching the movements of the students.

Sakura smiled. Sasuke…always there to make some remark that in the end, will find a way to cheer her up. Ryo was a bit conceited, she admitted that much. But when she first saw him, back in the sixth grade, Sakura was too shy to even talk to him. Last year, Sakura gathered her courage to talk to him, and before she knew it, they became…well not exactly friends, more like acquaintances.

Naruto nudged Sakura, "Hey look, it's your boyfriend."

Sakura blushed and looked ahead. Sure enough there he was, the man of her dreams, walking silently towards them.

"Hey Saku," he said, turning his head to the boys, acknowledging they are there, "I was wondering whether you would like to help me or not with my algebra homework. I'm totally stumped! Oh, and I need to talk to you too!"

"Sure, no problem!" Sakura said, blushing slightly at her nickname given by her love. _Maybe he's going to confess how much he secretly loves me! Oh I so hope so! That would just be so perfect! _She thought to herself, smiling mentally.

Sasuke smirked. _Maybe he's going to confess how much he secretly loves her…! Who am I kidding? Nakamura's such an ass…he probably just wants to copy her homework or something like that. _

Naruto, on the other hand scowled. _Maybe he's going to confess how much he secretly loves her! Damn that stupid Nakamura! I won't let him! I'll kill him first!_

"Ryoooooooo!" a voice sang out seductively. A pair of feminine arms wrapped around his neck as a girl placed her head next to his. "I was looking all over for you, darling!"

Sakura forced a smile. _DARLING?_

Ryo smiled and said to her, "I'm sorry, heart, but I was just talking to my friends. The two guys over there are Naruto – the blonde kid – and Sasuke – the emo looking one. Sakura, this is Lisa Honda from class 1-A. Lisa, this is Haruno Sakura, the girl I've been telling you about."

Sakura relaxed._ He talks about me to his friends!_

Lisa unlatched herself from him and dazzlingly smiled at Sakura. Her azure hair bounced as she moved, the locks barely touching her well postured shoulders. Her eyes also sparkled a lighter shade of blue and shone with confidence. Sakura felt unattractive compared to her. "Hello Sakura! Nice to meet you!"

_**Meet Lisa Honda. She seems perfect.**_

"Nice to meet you too!" she replied happily, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

Sasuke shook his head and realized the situation they were in. _Stupid Nakamura, he did this on purpose._

_NAKAMURA RYO YOU ARE SO DEAD!_ Naruto growled in his mind, glaring daggers at the young man.

"Oh, Sakura, did I forget to mention that Lisa's my girlfriend?" Ryo said, scratching the back of his head as Lisa stood next to him.

Sasuke and Naruto both thought the same thing: **NAKAMURA IS DEAD.**

"Oh," she said almost inaudibly. Sakura's smile slowly disappeared. Her girlfriend since when? Something inside Sakura snapped, and she felt as if a thousand needles were picking at her heart. She suddenly felt empty, and lost…Sakura felt as if a big, dark, black hole was eating her insides. "Excuse me," she said, and walked pass the two confused lovebirds.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lisa asked innocently.

"No you didn't sweetheart, I think I did," he replied, wrapping a comforting arm around her.

Naruto followed her, giving Ryo an evil death glare.

Sasuke stood up and walked up to him. "You better watch yourself Nakamura, if what the damage you've done to her is permanent, I'll make sure you live to regret it," he hissed, his icy stare sending chills down Ryo's spine. He followed after Naruto, muttering, "Bastard."

* * *

Sakura locked the door to the single bathroom. She leaned against the wooden surface as the tears she struggled to hide fell from her emerald eyes. Ryo had a girlfriend all along? After all this time she spent trying to win him, he had someone already…it hurt…it really did hurt… 

"How could I have been so stupid?" she cried, the tears coming in faster.

_Knock Knock!_

"Sakura? It's me, Naruto, please come out?"

Sakura clenched her fists. "No! I'm not coming out Naruto!"

"Sakura, he's an idiot, remember that. You deserve better than that playboy. I'll kick his ass okay? That I swear to you." Naruto muttered from behind the door. "So please don't cry; I hate it when you cry, you know that!"

She smiled through her tears, _Oh, Naruto!_

Sakura opened the door and lunged at Naruto, wrapping her arms around him as they both fell to the ground. Naruto sat up and patted the girl on the head as she tightened her embrace. His shirt became moist with Sakura's hot tears as they continued to fall from her eyes. "Oh Naruto! Why? Why me?"

"It's alright…just for now, let it all out…everyone needs a good cry every now and then…" Naruto said, compressing his blush.

Sasuke stood next to them, his hands in his pockets, watching as Naruto comforted Sakura. There was nothing for either of them to do for their best friend that he was sure of.

Neither of them knew how to mend a broken heart, especially the fragile heart of that sobbing girl.

_**This is Haruno Sakura. Her heart was broken into a million pieces. **_

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's note: **Me again? haha… hello! Wow…this is pretty long for a first chapter…haha…oh well! I hope you guys enjoy this story…I know the actual pairings are uncertain as of now to you…but I am an honest to goodness true SASUSAKU fan so in the end…it's going to be SASUSAKU! Haha…I just wanted to put a little twists and turns here and there…haha this is going to be fun…there is a reason behind why I am doing this particular kind of fic…but I'm not going to explain it all now! It'll take awhile…but hey! I promise I will spill! XD (Hey hey, you know the name "**LISA HONDA**…? If you read it carefully it'll read "LEASE A HONDA" haha get it? Corny I know…haha ignore that then…)Reviews/comments/suggestions/flames/anything else is welcome! 

(_This wonderful piece of fiction or this chapter at least… is dedicated to the two idiots in my life: **Angelo Kairuz and Anthony San Jose**! Miss you and Love you!)_

* * *

**Next time….**_How can Sakura cope with the loss of the one man she "truly" loves? With a little comforting from her best female friend will she be able to forget about playboy Ryo? And what's this? Sasuke giving out roses? Naruto giving out love advice? Whoa…talk about awkward! _


	2. To Soothe a Soul

**The Tales of a Flower**

**Summary: **Meet Haruno Sakura and her two best friends, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke (pick only one Saku!). As a teenager in the real world, she will have to face school detentions, girl fights, and love, love, love! This is the life of Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter Two: To Soothe a Soul**

* * *

"Sakura, you okay?" Sasuke asked, picking up her backpack.

She nodded, wiping a tear from her eye, "Yeah, I'm fine, I just need some space. You and Naruto should get to class…I mean…I wouldn't want you two to be late…"

Sasuke sighed deeply, "Naruto went to class already, and he told Ms. Shibume that you're going to be late." He handed her the backpack and the two walked into the main school building.

"What about you?" she asked quietly, casting her glance to her feet other than to her friend.

"Gai wouldn't give crap if I were late as long as I show up. Damn, I hate social studies," he replied, running his hand through his raven hair, "It's pointless. Who cares about tht Civil War?"

Sakura glanced at him and blushed. _What the…why am I blushing at him? Of all people?_

"What Ryo did to you was stupid. Naruto and I are going to kick his ass when we see him."

She shook her head. "No, don't do that…it'll make me look desperate."

"But, Sakura he –"

"Sasuke," she pleaded, "just leave him alone, for me? Please?"

He looked at her and replied half-heartedly, "I will…I guess…"

"Sasuke!" Sakura stopped and faced him, staring into his dark orbs. "Promise me!"

"Alright, alright! I promise, but I'm only doing this because you're asking me to."

Sakura found herself blushing again. _Cool it, Sakura! He's saying all this because he's your best friend! He likes Aya! Aya! Not me! Aya!_ "Thank you…"

Sasuke looked at her and gave a small smile. "Take it easy, Saku."

Sakura looked at him, apparently confused at his last statement. She shrugged it off and went into her classroom.

_Since when does he call me 'Saku'?_

* * *

"Haruno Sakura! Haruno Sakura!" The teacher slammed her book on her desk with a loud _bang!_

Sakura jumped at the sound and stood up, her face flushed. "Y-yes ma'am?"

She sighed, "Sakura, dear, I need you to pay attention! First you were late and now daydreaming! High School Exams are in less than a month! Sit down and stay awake!"

"I'm sorry." She replied, taking her seat. She averted her attention from the board bombarded with English phrases and looked out the window. _I'm such an idiot…_

"Sakura, I expect so much more from you. Don't stress yourself out too much." She said, fixing her glasses, "Now, this excerpt from 'The Outsiders' was probably…"

Naruto, feeling more worried than ever, looked to his left at the sad girl and sighed.

* * *

Sakura clutched her backpack tightly and walked slowly to the school gates. Naruto couldn't walk with her today; he had that whole basketball meeting to go to. Sasuke was on the basketball team as well. This year, for the girl's varsity basketball team, Sakura was a give in for the team's captain. Sakura was a co-captain for the volleyball team (along with Aya of course, the best on the team), and an okay track runner – considering she just joined last year. Sakura loved to play sports…it gave her the chance to get active, and it also took her mind off of things…and by things, Ryo and Lisa popped up.

Nakamura Ryo…after all that hard work of trying to get to know him better, Lisa Honda shows up! Sakura felt so hurt inside, and it suddenly felt cold all around her. She felt as if the whole world – _her _whole world – just collapsed in an instant. Everything felt wrong to her, and she felt isolated for some odd reason. She wanted to be able to talk to her friends, but something inside of her told her not to, that she wasn't ready for that just yet.

Sakura _needed_ someone to talk to…but she couldn't find anyone. Sure, Naruto and Sasuke popped in her mind, but they were_ guys_ and guys just don't understand a _girls'_ problem.

_Forget about Sakura, just forget about it._

Whether she liked it or not, the whole Ryo and Lisa thing had to be put behind her…even if it somehow found its way to the front.

Hurt as she was, Sakura also found herself feeling confused. It wasn't about Ryo, oh no, it was far from him. Every time she thought about Ryo, a certain raven haired teen would appear in her thoughts…

"Hey babe!"

She turned around and saw a blonde haired girl rushing up to her, the long ponytail swinging behind her tall figure. She smiled at Sakura and said, "Babe, you were so out of it today! Especially in English class…whoo you were so daydreaming!"

_**This is Yamanaka Ino. She is Sakura's best female friend.**_

Sakura forced a smile, "I know that Ino! Don't rub it in!"

Ino shrugged and the two girls continued to walk. Ino, where to begin with her? Sakura and Ino were the closest pair of girls ever. Even if Ino was taller than Sakura by three inches, and had hair that reached to her butt when let down, even if they were both volleyball/basketball lovers, they somehow managed to become the best of friends in the long run.

Sakura laughed quietly to herself, the day's events quickly running through her mind.

"Sakura," Ino started, "you found out about Ryo and Lisa didn't you?"

"What?" Sakura exclaimed, her cheeks flaring. "Of course not! I mean, they're dating?"

"Idiot," Ino muttered before hitting her on the head slightly, "It's written all over your face! Did you think that I wouldn't have noticed something so obvious?"

Sakura looked down, the tears forming again. "I'm sorry Ino, I wanted to tell you about it, it's just that…"

The blonde placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hey, don't worry about it. I found out at lunch actually, Aya told me."

Sakura nodded as the tears fell unto the cold, gray cement. "Ino, can we…can we talk about this someplace else?"

"Sure, babe, I'm really glad you want to talk about it!" Ino grinned.

"Thank you, Ino…" Sakura muttered, gripping her bag tighter.

"Hey, don't worry about it! Sakura, I'm always here for you. Don't you forget that!"

Sakura smiled, for real this time, "Ino! You idiot!"

* * *

Ino tossed her bag on the floor as Sakura made herself comfortable on the sofa. "Sakura, do want anything to drink? Does iced tea sound good?"

"Yes please and thank you!" Sakura replied, closing her eyes.

Ino came back to the living room and placed two cups of iced tea on her table. "Okay, so spill."

Sakura sat up and took a glace of iced tea from the table, "Where do you want me to begin?"

"Anywhere!"

Sakura sipped her drink and placed it back on the table. "Ino, please be specific. I mean a whole lot has happened to me today…and it would be great to forget about half of it, even if I tried I wouldn't be able to."

Ino grinned, this was the Sakura she knew and loved. She didn't like the whole 'I'm alright! These things never happened at all!' attitude…that wasn't Sakura at all.

"Sakura, let's start from lunchtime then."

Sakura leaned back into the sofa and smiled vaguely, "Well, I was eating lunch with the trio again, and we were talking about Ryo. I mean I was talking about Ryo, the guys were just making fun of me as usual." Her smile faded, and her bright emerald eyes grew dim and blank, as if looking into an eternal night, "And then Ryo came, asking me…to help him…with…and the Lisa…and then…I...I mean…Ino! If he had a girlfriend why did he give me that nickname? You know the one that he made up and told everyone that he was only allowed to call me that?" Sakura burst out, tears once again flooding her eyes.

"Sakura…" Ino stood up and sat next to her friend, hugging her close. "Oh, Sakura…"

"Why would he do that to me? It…gave me hope that maybe he _liked_ me the same way I did…" Sakura said, in between sniffles.

Ino patted her head, "He was giving you false hope…you know more than anyone his playboy status! Sakura remember what Naruto said to you? Before? About Ryo?"

Sakura slowly nodded, his words silently strung in her mind.

_Flashback_

_Sakura leaned casually into the chair, her pink hair ruffled from the heat. She turned to Sasuke who playing chess with Naruto, both were looking very concentrated at their game._

"_Sasuke, Ryo was talking me again."_

"_Hn."_

"_Fine then," she said, turning to Naruto, "Naruto, Ryo was talking to me again."_

_Naruto looked up at her and smiled. "Sakura, you like him don't you?"_

"_What? No! Of course not!"_

"_But you talk about him a whole lot…so that must mean you like him!" Naruto exclaimed, moving his knight._

_Sakura blushed, "Shut up…"_

_Sasuke just turned to look at her. _

_Naruto smiled joyfully as he captured Sasuke's bishop. "Sakura, you know, I just want you to watch out for that guy…Nakamura Ryo…he's not as cool as you think he is. I want you to watch for the guy…I don't want him to eat you up!"  
_

_Sakura stood up and smacked him at the back of his head, "Perv! You sound so wrong!"_

_Naruto grinned, his sapphire eyes twinkling in delight, "I mean I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all…he is the playboy type."_

_Sakura returned the smile"Thanks for worrying, Naruto."_

"_Checkmate," Sasuke said, already bored with the game._

"_WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed._

_End Flashback_

Sakura blinked back more tears. "Ino, he was….he was trying to warn me about Ryo and how he might…hurt me…"

Ino pulled away from Sakura and smiled. "Sakura, there are people out there that care for you and hate seeing you so depressed!"

"I know that Ino…thanks anyways."

"No problem!"

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Ino looked up at the clock, "Huh, four already? You should get going, Sakura, your mom is probably looking for you."

Sakura rubbed her eyes and grinned, "Ino, you made my day today! Thanks so much! I owe you one!"

The blonde blushed, scratching the back of her head. Sakura stood up, ready to leave out the door when Ino called her back in.

"Sakura! You're hiding something from me!"

Sakura turned around, "No…I'm not. Why would I?"

Ino sighed. "You are so in denial. Ryo and Lisa aside, you had more on your mind. But, since I'm so nice, I won't ask about it."

"Okay then, even if I have no idea what you are talking about that would be nice…I guess."

"Now that's the Sakura I know and love!"

"Oh, shut up, Ino!"

* * *

Once again, the sun rose above the rooftops of this seemingly quiet neighborhood. One man, middle-aged Mazaki Kohaku, stood on his porch, waiting for the high-pitched scream of a teenage girl that lived across the street. It never came…

"Damn, I was hoping to complain this time…" he muttered.

_Meanwhile in Sakura's room…_

Sakura sat up on her bed, hugging her knees. Friday…today was Friday and there was no school at all today. She smiled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

_I love Fridays!_

She stood up from her bed and went straight to the bathroom. Today she was going to take a decent, non rushed shower…after all, she deserved it. The rush of the water hitting her body will relax her tense muscles and let the water "wash" all her troubles away. "This…oh how I needed a day just to relax like this!"

Twenty-oneish minutes later, Sakura dried herself thoroughly from head to toe, smiling contently and humming to herself. She literally skipped back to her room and tossed on a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Sakura went downstairs and lay down on the leather couch her mother bought last summer.

She closed her eyes, taking in the events of yesterday into account. Nakamura Ryo, the "love" of her life was dating this girl named Lisa Honda. Sakura got her heart "broken" by that and slumped into an eternal world of despair and loneliness and…pain. Most defiantly pain. What she would do just to forget…

_Knock! Knock!_

Sakura fell off the couch and glared at the door. She was daydreaming; it was one of those rare moments Sakura could have to herself. She walked to the door and opened it to only be met by a young man wearing black jeans and a light grey muscle shirt (start screaming fan girls).

"Sasuke…what are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. To be honest, he didn't know why he was there either; well he knew, he was just kind of embarrassed to say so. "Just came by to see a friend. You okay now Saku?"

"Since when do you call me 'Saku'?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes gleaming.

"Since when did you care?" he shot back.

Sakura didn't answer; instead her eyes were preoccupied by the bundle of white held by her best friend.

Sasuke used his free hand and waved in front of Sakura's face. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

She shook her head, "Sorry, but out of curiosity, what are those for?" She pointed to what Sasuke was holding.

"Oh, um," Sasuke started, "these are…well…you know…roses."

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, I figured as much, but what are they for?"

"Um…" he blushed.

Sakura giggled, "Are they for Aya?"

Sasuke blushed harder at the mention of his crush. "No! It's not for Aya…"

"It's not? Then who for?"

_Oh my god, he's blushing! How cute!_

…

_CUTE! Did I just call Sasuke "cute"?_

Sasuke held out the flowers in front of him. "Sakura, I knew you liked white roses so I got you these…you know…something to help comfort a friend," he said, rushing out the last few words.

Sakura then found herself blushing. "You mean, these flowers, you got them…for _me_?"

He nodded, looking away.

"Aw, Sasuke!" Sakura took the flowers into her arms and leaned and gave Sasuke a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you so much, these really made my day!"

Sasuke grunted and looked down, finding the ground more interesting than the smiling face of his best friend. "Well, you're welcome."

Sakura smiled at him. _This really has been a great day…_

"Sakura, that's all I wanted to stop…by for. So, I guess I'll be…going now."

She looked up at his onyx eyes and nodded. "Okay," she replied, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, tomorrow…alright then. Bye."

"Bye."

Sasuke took one last look at Sakura and walked away from her doorstep. Sakura followed him with her gaze and waited for his figure to disappear around the curve before entering her house. She locked the door securely and walked to the kitchen where she grabbed a vase from under the sink.

_Sasuke got me flowers…I can't believe that…how sweet._

Sakura stopped what she was doing and brought her hand up to her cheek. She inhaled a few deep breaths. Just like last time…exactly like last time. Sakura was breaking the number one rule of friendship…

Haruno Sakura was falling for Uchiha Sasuke…_her best friend_.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's note: **Oh gosh, this is the fastest I have ever updated in my whole entire time being with Oh gosh…well yeah yay! Okay okay, I'll give a little about where I got this idea: The way the characters are acting in my story (yeah, they are a bit OOC) are based on the people I am dedicating the chapters to! Sasuke is based on Angelo, Naruto is Anthony, Lily is Ino, and Cindy is Aya! See! Sakura is based on someone too…haha I'll spill about that later…but maybe you guys can figure it out soon…hmmm XD (Oh, Lisa Honda was based on this girl named Lisa Gee and Nakamura Ryo is based on this boy Roberto Jusay…they are people I know but not really people to call friends after that whole scene…) yeah… Reviews/comments/suggestions/flames/anything else is welcome!

(_This chapter is dedicated to my fellow volleyball players of Christ the King School and Hollywood Vikings Volleyball Club Team: **Lily Jacobo** **and** **Cindy Ortiz**! Love you guys!_)

**Next time….**_Sakura has finally moved on! Nakamura Ryo is in the past and Sakura will look ahead to the future! That's pretty fast…but the feelings she felt for Ryo…were they real? And what's this about Sakura suddenly liking Sasuke "just like that last time"? What last time? What about Naruto and his feelings? Sakura got a detention? What?_


	3. My Best Friend

**The Tales of a Flower**

**Summary: **Meet Haruno Sakura and her two best friends, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke (pick only one Saku!). As a teenager in the real world, she will have to face school detentions, girl fights, and love, love, love! This is the life of Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter Three: My Best Friend**

* * *

Saturday…how she loved Saturdays! Sakura could relax and sleep in and stay up late for the next Sunday…and…well that _was_ how she spent her Saturdays.

"Sakura wake up! You are going to be late!"

The teenager groaned.

The elder Haruno sighed. "Sakura!"

"…no…five more minutes…"

"Sakura, I swear, if you do not wake up this instant you can say goodbye to your cell phone!"

With that threat, Sakura shot straight out of bed, her eyes wide open. She turned her head to her mother and said, "Mom, that's not fair…"

Mrs. Haruno sat on her daughter's bed and ruffled her already disheveled pink locks. "Sweetie, I'm your mother, it is fair."

"_Mom_!"

"Oh dear," she replied, her laughter diminishing, "you should get ready…"

Sakura blinked sleepily and picked up her alarm clock. Her emerald eyes grew big.

"OHHHH CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

* * *

"You're late."

Sakura panted deeply with her hands on her knees, her hair covering her face. She has just rushed in the classroom and that's her greeting? She looked up angrily at one of her best friends, her joyous eyes icy. "Gee, I could have sworn I was early!" she retorted sarcastically. "Seriously, do you _think_ now's a good time to piss me off even more?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. He turned away. "Just trying to _lighten_ up your mood, Saku."

"Sasuke I swear one day you are going to be dead!" Sakura threatened, taking the sit next to him.

He smirked. "Uh huh sure."

Sakura looked at him and stuck her tongue out at him. "Jerk."

"Dork."

"Loser."

"Freak."

"Meanie."

"Oh wow, meanie hurts."

"Shut up," Sakura said, her voice tired. "I don't want to fight today…"

"Fight? That was a fight? Come on Saku, you can do better than that, can't you?" Sasuke asked, pushing her limits. He shook his head, when she was tired; it was no fun teasing her.

A lavender haired girl turned around in her sit to face Sasuke, a smile on her lips. "You guys fight like a married couple."

"No we do not!" they exclaimed in unison.

"I wouldn't fall for an ass like him!" _Sure Sakura, go ahead and tell yourself that…_

"Who in their right mind would fall for _her_!"

Sakura looked at him in shock.

"Sasuke, that was too mean! You shouldn't be mean to a lady…that's so un-gentleman like!" Aya said, giggling.

Sakura sniggered at his flushed face. It really made her day to see him cower at the face of another girl…she couldn't help but feel a little teensy weensy jealous. Hey, Sasuke was her best friend; she could not help but feel a little protective.

"A-aya!" Sasuke chocked out, smiling back. "I didn't mean to…"

"Right," she said coyly and averted her attention to Sakura. "Sakura, ignore this idiot."

She saluted Aya, "Will do, Captain!"

Aya giggled and gave Sasuke one more smile. Sakura could only watch this. She did have to admit, Aya was pretty, and she and Sasuke have been getting awfully close lately…

"Sakura!"

She looked up to face the moderator of their group. "Better late than never, I suppose. But, since this is the graduation committee, and it is part of the school, I will have to issue you a detention. It will be after school on Monday."

"But…Mr. Kakashi! That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but rules are rules."

There goes her perfect record.

Sakura sulked through out the whole lecture and discussion of the committee meeting. Today was definitely not her day. To make matters worse, Ryo and Lisa were a little too busy in that corner over there; of course Kakashi couldn't see it because he was too busy writing something on the board.

_Forget about him, he's not worth it._

* * *

Around 12:30, the meeting ended. Sakura waved goodbye to her other friends and walked slowly out of the school gates. Her stomach growled. "Oh, I forgot breakfast!"

She flipped back her hair and stopped. _Lease they could do is have the decency to do that in private!_

There they were, Ryo and Lisa, the couple of the century, making out in pure daylight…on the bench for the world to see. Lisa was fiddling with his hair while Ryo's hands made Sakura wish they stayed away from the girl. Sakura held down the urge to walk up to the two, part them, and say, "MAKE ROOM FOR JESUS!"

Sakura glared at them, her emerald eyes turning dark and scary. _Oh, I just want to walk over there and…!_

"Saku, glaring isn't going to make them stop."

Sakura jumped back in surprise and scowled. "Sasuke!"

"You should see your face, its priceless as hell!"

Sakura gave him her trademark pout.

Sasuke gave her his trademark smirk.

Aya gave them both her knowing smile. "Aww…now you guys look like a married couple!"

"AYA!" They screamed in unison, both faces flushed.

She giggled, and tucked a few strands of her lavender hair behind her ear. "I was kidding, no need to get all messed up about it."

Sakura sighed. "That wasn't funny."

"Was for me."

"Aya, you're too cruel."

"No, I just hang around Mr. Uchiha too much."

Sakura looked at her, confused. Then she looked at Sasuke, who managed to remain quiet, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Oh," she said lightly, "I had no idea you guys were at it!"

Aya blushed deep red. "Sakura…cut it out!"

She chuckled. "I was kidding, please don't kill me!" she said sweetly.

Sasuke cast a glance to Sakura then a peek at Aya. "Hey Sakura, Aya and me are going out for lunch…and yeah, want to come?"

Sakura looked at the two then back at the bench where Lisa and Ryo were now cuddling like crazy. She slowly brought her attention back to Sasuke and Aya. "No, it's alright. Besides, it'd be cuter if it was a date, right?"

All she got were a pair of teenagers blushing.

* * *

Sakura walked the seven blocks back home…well actually; she was only able to walk one and a half blocks…in almost fifteen minutes.

"I'm hungry…" she whispered weakly. She wanted to go with Sasuke, but 1) she wanted to give them some alone time and 2) she had _no_ money.

"I'm…almost home…almost…" Sakura smiled to herself. "I can't wait to eat…"

"Sakura?"

She looked up and saw a frowning Naruto staring at her with concerned sapphire eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Eh…Naruto…I'm just hungry…"

"Oh…well, I'm about it eat, want to join me?"

Sakura smiled at him. "No, it's alright, I just you know, have no money."

"It's alright!" he replied cheerfully, "My treat!"

"Oh God, thank you so much!"

Naruto smiled.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, do you think Sakura…?"

Sasuke sighed. "She'll be fine."

"Okay…But what about Naruto…?"

"He'll be fine."

"Ryo…?"

"He's dead."

"…me?"

Sasuke just smiled.

* * *

Sakura smiled gratefully, munching on the French fries in front of her. "Naruto, you're awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah, I already knew that," he replied, watching the girl eat. "Is that all you want? I mean, I can get you something more filling…"

"It's okay…I need to get home after anyways…"

"Ah."

"Yeah…"

Sakura knew awkward silences, and this, above all else, was the most awkward silence she has ever been in. She sipped her soda consciously and felt Naruto's gaze on her. This was really getting weird…she smiled at him and stood up. "Thanks again, Naruto. You saved my life!"

Naruto smiled back. "Anytime. But hey, let me walk you home at least."

Sakura looked startled at his request and nodded, a gracefully smile playing here lips. "Sure!"

* * *

Sakura walked side by side by Naruto, her house already in view.

"So…Sakura, where'd you go today?"

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura said, playfully punching him on his arm. "I had that grad meeting."

"On a Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"Bummer."

"You could say that again."

"Bum –"

She placed a finger on his lips. "I didn't mean it literally."

Sakura smiled again at him as he scratched the back of his head, his contagious smile on his lips. Other than being her best friend, Naruto was someone Sakura can look to when she was feeling down. She was her clown to turn her frown upside down!

…

_God,_ she thought,_ I need to get out more…_

"Well, thanks for walking me home, Naruto…" Sakura said very quietly, she didn't realize that there was a faint blush on her cheeks, "and for keeping me company…and yeah."

Naruto looked away for a bit, his eyes looking everywhere except on her.

Sakura was getting nervous.

Really nervous.

They were best friends for cripes sake! They have been for the longest time ever! Why did they both choose now to get all flustered over nothing…?

It _was_ nothing right?

After all, he was just Naruto! He wasn't as spectacular as THE NAKAMURA RYO (that ass!) or the hottie who played Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars Episode Two AND Three or as cool and collective and wonderful and cute and the list can go on as…

_Him._

Yeah, basically, Naruto wasn't a dream sensation guy that Sakura could instantly fall for.

"Sakura?"

She blinked a couple times and looked at him. Poor boy, he looked so confused. "Y-yeah?"

"Are you alright? I-I mean, you're all red. Do you have a fever?" He walked up to her and placed his hand on her forehead, "You're pretty warm too…"

Sakura instantly drew back, her blush deepening at his touch. _HE'S NARUTO! NARUTO! HE'S NO SAS – I mean – HE'S NO RYO!_

"I'm fine!" she said quickly, her face still flushed. She turned away, opening her door. "Naruto…"

He looked at her. "Hm?"

She looked down, avoiding any contact with his eyes. "You're…not him, but, you can be better…" she whispered.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

Sakura sighed. Why the hell are boys so stupid? "Forget about it!" She took one last glance at him and walked in her door, but before she could close it, Naruto opened it up again.

"Tell me!"

The girl shook her head and rubbed her eye, "Why so persistent all of a sudden?"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but not a single word was uttered. Why did he want to know what she has said? Oh yeah, he loved her, and what she said mattered to him. He blushed at his own thought. Yeah, it was probably some lame thing about Ryo, she wanted to say something about him; whether he would like it or not, Naruto still wanted to hear it. "Tell me, please?"

"No," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks again."

Naruto just stands there, his heart fluttering, his hand on his cheek, and the biggest smile the world has ever seen.

* * *

The clock on her bedside drawer chimed 1:00.

The moon was bright and full outside her bedroom window.

The bed was set and waiting for a tired and sleepy teenage girl.

The bedroom door was open, the lights on in the hallway.

There she was, Haruno Sakura, sleeping on the couch, a glass of water on the coffee table. Her crimson blanket wrapped around her body, her braided pigtails messy and unruly. Her breathing was slow and steady, and she muttered incoherent words in her sleep. Sakura was dreaming…

_Sixth grader Haruno Sakura stood proudly on the stage as Ms. Anko gave her the sport's trophy awarding her for excellence it sports and excellence in class: the ever coveted (by her at least) Principle's Award. Beaming, she stepped off stage and sat in between her two best friends, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke._

"_See! I knew I'd get this!" she said, staring at the white and silver angel atop the trophy. "I knew my hard work would get me somewhere!"_

"_Congrats Sakura!" Naruto said joyfully, patting her on the back. "I'm happy for you!"_

_Sakura's smile only widened._

_As the three walked away from the school, Sakura holding two trophies – the second one being Most Improved in Volleyball – Sasuke holding three and wearing a medal, and Naruto carrying only one and the same medal as Sasuke._

"_Football, track, basketball, is there a sport you can't play?" Naruto asked, eyeing enviously at the trophies his friend had. _

"_I can't play volleyball," he replied, looking over at Sakura as he said that. She stared at him back, a coy smile pointed at him._

_Sakura turned away quickly, the heat in her cheeks rising as she said randomly, "Ryo got three trophies too…"_

_The blonde boy groaned, "Ryo, Ryo, and Ryo! That's all you ever talk about! What is it then; do you have a secret crush on this guy or something?"_

_Sasuke instantly looked at Sakura with a look of…jealousy?_

_Sakura blushed, "Not really, well, maybe…the guy doesn't even know that I exist!"_

"_So, you do like him!" Naruto teased, laughing._

"_NO! I never said that! Besides, there's someone else I like…and it's not really Ryo…"_

_Sasuke sighed, "Damn, as long as it's not Ryo then I'm cool with that."_

_Naruto looked at her mischievously, grinning like there was no tomorrow. "Sakura! Tell me!"_

"_No."_

"_Please."_

"_No."_

"_Sakura!"_

"_No damn it! No!"_

"_OW! Sasuke you didn't have to hit me!"_

"_But she said no so stick with that!"_

_Sakura giggled and decided to get a little pay back. "What about you Naruto! What's this I hear about you liking LISA HONDA?"_

_Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, I heard that too. What's the deal? Hiding it from us?"_

_Naruto turned bright red, "Shut up! I'm going home!" He stormed away, his unoccupied hand shoved in his pocket. _

"_Oh, I think he's mad…" Sakura said quietly, running a hand through her shoulder length hair. "I think I'll apologize…" She began to walk towards him when she felt a tug at her wrist. _

"_Sakura."_

_She looked at her wrist and saw that Sasuke, one of her best friends, holding it._

"_Y-yes?"_

"_Is it true?"_

"_What is?"_

"_That you like Nakamura?"_

_Sakura pulled away, "Like I said before, not really…there's someone else I like."_

_Sasuke stared at her emerald eyes, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Can you tell me?"_

"_Hm…maybe next time okay?"_

"…_okay."_

_She smiled at him and walked away, forgetting momentarily about Naruto and rushed all the way home, her heart beating faster than before. Sasuke was 'holding' her hand…oh…bliss!_

_Sakura practically danced to her bedroom. She twirled around in her socks and placed the trophies on her shelf. "Oh! Sasuke! If only you knew!" she squealed. She continued to twirl around in her room, thinking of a very sweet and romantic way to tell her best friend she really liked him – no, no, not the blonde one, the suave raven haired one._

_KNOCK KNOCK!  
_

_Sakura stopped mid-twirl. She scowled as she walked down the stairs in a huff. She opened the door wide and was about to say something witty and sarcastic but stopped herself. She blushed at the sight on her doorstep. "Sasuke…what are you doing here?"_

"_I didn't get to congratulate you remember? You know, the Principal's Award…" Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, something hidden behind his back. _

"_Oh. Thanks!" she smiled at him, her inner Sakura dancing the victory dance._

_Sasuke blushed. "Sakura…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_These," he said, showing Sakura what he was hiding, "are for you. I heard that you liked the white ones so…"_

_If happiness could kill, Sakura would have died and gone to heaven. "Roses!" she whispered, staring at the bouquet of white roses. Her emerald eyes were gleaming brighter than before. She suddenly blushed again, realizing what he just did. "Sasuke," she started, "why?"_

_He looked down as she reached for the bouquet. The moment her hand touched his he began to mumble words._

"_What?"_

_Sasuke looked her in the eye and before she knew it, he leaned in and kissed her. Right there, on her porch, the sun setting across the horizon, Sakura had her first kiss. It wasn't from any old guy; it was from Uchiha Sasuke, her best friend…_

_Her best friend…_

_Sasuke was one of her best friends._

_Even if she felt all giddy inside, even if it felt so good to finally be kissing the boy she's liked for quite some time, she felt as if it was wrong. Maybe it was just her friend senses, but something felt definitely wrong…the problem was she couldn't put her finger on it._

_She pulled away from him, trying desperately to hide the huge blush. "Sasuke…"_

_He, on the other hand, was looking straight at her, stunned by what he did. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, and bolted way from the porch._

"_Sasuke wait!"_

_Sakura just stood there, tears welling up in her eyes. No sixth grader was supposed to experience that! What the hell? Sakura slammed the door shut, slowly sitting down. She dropped the bouquet and stared at it long and hard. She sat there, staring at the stray white petals…_

"_Stupid Sasuke…"_

_The next school day, she and Sasuke were on small talking terms. Naruto didn't say anything because he knew better; besides, he was too busy trying to get Lisa's attention…_

_Sakura couldn't take it. He kisses her one minute, runs off the next and next thing she knows, he's acting as if nothing has happened! She did not like that. Just because she was young, it did not mean that she was naïve. _

"_Hey Haruno!"_

_Sakura snapped back to reality to see the auburn haired boy she has been "crushing" on. "Nakamura, what is it?"_

"_Well…I was wondering…since you're smart and all, could you help me with my homework?" he asked, running a hand through his oh-so-nice hair._

_She smiled at him. "Sure!" Forget Sasuke! Ryo was way cooler looking anyways! She looked across the classroom to find Sasuke staring at her, hurt. _

'_I'm sorry…but it's partly your fault!' she thought._

_Sakura followed Ryo out of the classroom, taking one last glance at Uchiha Sasuke; her first crush, her first kiss…_

_Her best friend._

Sakura shifted slowly from her sleeping position, the blanket dropping to the floor. She curled up into a ball and whispered, "Sasuke…you idiot…"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's note: **oooh…I took a whiles again! whoopsy…but I have an excuse! FINALS! Haha….yea….finals….stinking school…haha….the make room for Jesus bit is what can be used when a couple get a little too freaky at dances…I saw a teacher do that once…she had a ruler…dude, that was scary though…she popped out of nowhere, placed the ruler between them and said, "Make room for Jesus!" haha…glad that didn't happen to me, my date isn't that kind of guy turns away rambling while blushing like a madman XD Reviews/comments/suggestions/flames/anything else is welcome!

* * *

**Next time….**_Ooh la la! Sakura sure does have lots to think about! Especially now that Sasuke has a girlfriend…GASP! And that Naruto has declared his love to his special someone…GASP! And Sakura has her first basketball game of the season…GASP! Teamwork people! TEAMWORK! Sakura...focus! FOCUS!_


	4. True Confessions

**The Tales of a Flower**

**Summary: **Meet Haruno Sakura and her two best friends, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke (pick only one Saku!). As a teenager in the real world, she will have to face school detentions, girl fights, and love, love, love! This is the life of Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter Four: True Confessions**

* * *

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…!_

Sakura opened one eye slowly, looking at the area around her. She could have sworn that alarm clock was off…she also could have sworn that she was in her room….right?

She slowly rose from her "bed" and gasped. She was on the couch of her living room. The sun was beating on her face. The television was on _and someone other than her mother was watching it._

"Good morning," he said, leaning his head to look at her. He was sitting on the floor, his head resting on the edge of the couch. There he was…Uchiha Sasuke, sitting leisurely on her living room floor.

"Sakura's awake?" another voice asked from the kitchen. He appeared before them and smiled at her. Yup, that's right, Uzumaki Naruto was there too. "Good morning! You're mom's almost done with breakfast!"

The girl just sat there, stunned as ever, staring with her sleepy eyes at the two teenage boys in her living room. She looked at herself and shook her head. Her friends were casually dressed for the lovely Sunday morning while Sakura was dressed in pajamas and half awake on her couch.

The poor kid could have died.

* * *

Sakura sat back in the couch Indian style. She sighed loudly and glared at the two boys sitting on the floor. She managed to get to her bedroom/bathroom and freshen up at least, that is, after until she gave the guys each a big lump on their heads. Coming back down the stairs ten minutes later – her hair pulled back into a ponytail, a pair of jeans and a simple white shirt on – breakfast was ready and waiting for her. Food was great, but Sakura was pretty pissed off to realize that.

"You could have at least woken me up…or called…why are you two idiots here anyways?" she asked, her icy stare now softening.

Naruto looked up at her, "We came for breakfast! I didn't want to wake you because you looked too tired for that…so yeah…"

"Just wake me up, damn it!" she scolded, her temper rising dangerously high. "And you came here just for breakfast?"

"Yeah…" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"Idiots. I knew you thought only abut your stomachs! You guys have no hearts…"

Sasuke, who's attention went more on the show than towards Sakura, muttered, "We have hearts…we just thought maybe you guys need some company…"

"Company?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, you know, thought you needed some friend support after all that whole Lisa-Ryo thingy…"

"Hey…what's getting into you? You're so…I don't know…_heart-filled. _Before you used to be so cold…" Sakura said, leaning towards him. She began to ruffle his hair, "Are you sure you're the same Uchiha Sasuke?"

The teen just shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

She threw her hands up in surrender. "What is up with you?"

The blonde boy grinned at Sakura, "It's this wicked rumor that's floating around at school…about Sasuke…having a _girlfriend_."

"Girl…friend?" Sakura whispered. Twice. Twice did she _admit_ that she was infatuated with Uchiha Sasuke…and now…twice did the guy she liked with her heart and soul was taken…then again, Naruto did say it was a rumor so there was still hope for the young girl…right? "Aw! I cannot believe her never told us! Who's the lucky girl?" _You don't want to know that! Sakura, you idiot! Why the hell am I trying to kill myself?_

Sakura looked at Sasuke, his head now facing her, his dark orbs looking _right at her_…it was almost as if he saw right through her ploy…

"Aya," he replied slowly, still looking at Sakura.

She just gaped at his answer – Naruto falling to his side – and blinked twice, rubbed her eyes, and inhaled very, very deeply before whispering, "…Aya?"

"Yeah…" He slowly looked back at the television, not even looking back at the now confused girl.

"Oh…" she turned away from him, giving Naruto a very coy smile. "What? Is something wrong with me?"

"No…but, just now, you had the most weirdest look on your face."

"Naruto, shut up!" she said playfully, the void in her chest growing bigger.

"Sorry," he replied, scratching the back of his head, "just worried about that one special girl in my life."

Sasuke quickly looked at the blonde boy and glared at him. He then looked at Sakura…and back at Naruto. Even if he should not care – or act like he didn't care – he couldn't help but feel…protective?…over (his) Sakura. Come on, they _are_ best friends after all.

Sakura froze. "Huh…?"

Naruto turned bright red before saying hastily, "No! I meant to say that…that…I mean…what I meant to say was _worried for my best friend_! Yeah! I swear!"

_Is it just me, or is the world crumbling to pieces? Naruto…me? I mean…I was thinking about it…I mean…oh…!_

"Naruto…"

All three friends experienced their very first awkward silence – experienced together…

"Sakura," Sasuke said, his eyes once again permanently glued to the television, "you do know that the game is today right?"

Sakura shook her head, trying to ignore the huge prong of information she has just received. "Game…?"

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Sasuke! What game?" she exclaimed, annoyed

"Basketball," he replied, turning to look at her.

"Oh…_oh!_ I remember now! Yeah, what about it?"

Naruto beamed at her. "We're your escorts!"

"But the game isn't until eleven!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's almost eleven," Sasuke said, pointing to the clock.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

* * *

The sun beat down on the small city as a big yellow school bus drove to the big school. Once it stopped, a bunch of female students wearing green basketball jerseys exited the bus, followed by a middle aged man who was already balding, and numerous amounts of guys got of the bus as well.

But there was one boy in particular with spiked up hair and a bored expression on his face. He got off the bus and looked around. He shook his head and put his hands in his pockets, still looking around.

"HEY THERE!"

He looked to his left and sure enough there was a teenage girl running up to him, her long blonde hair flying behind her. "Hey there, sweetheart!" Ino said playfully, embracing the boy.

_**This is Nara Shikamaru. He is a friend from another school.**_

"Get off me!" he said, pulling the girl off of him. "You troublesome woman."

Ino smirked. "Glad to see you too."

Like Sakura, Ino had a guy best friend, Nara Shikamaru. He and Ino have been friends since the third grade and hopefully until graduation…that is until Shikamaru decided to move to another school. It wasn't his choice to leave, his dad got a new job on the other side of the city, so he had to move homes, schools, and everything! Oh well, at least they are still friends.

Shikamaru smiled at her and sighed yet again, "Why aren't you in your jersey?"

"I am! But players have warm-up suits you dork."

"Yeah, yeah, I knew that," he said. He looked at the sidewalk and added, "You grew your hair out, and it looks better long."

Ino blushed. _Well I grew it out for you! Not like you care or anything like that…_

"Where's Sakura?"

The blonde shook her head. "Captain's not here yet…Coach Anko said if she isn't here by eleven fifteen she's benched for the whole game."

"Ah…wait, she's the captain?"

"Well yeah! I mean the whole team except her started playing in the sixth grade! She was the only girl in our class who played in fourth and fifth grade…"

"I see…"

Ino looked away. She already knew she had a reputation for being one of the biggest flirts in school…but for some odd reason…she couldn't get Shikamaru to notice her…he would worry about Sakura, Sakura, and Sakura. After he left, Ino was the only one to keep in contact with him! And yet, he asks about Sakura. Wasn't that all wonderful?

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! I'M LATE!"

"Finally," Ino muttered under her breath, turning to head to the gym.

Sakura – and Naruto running behind her with Sasuke riding his bike (he was the only one…) – stopped in front of Shikamaru, panting deeply. She knew she was going to be late, so she wore her white Konoha basketball jersey and shorts with the blue letters HARUNO and blue number 12. She looked up to see Shikamaru looking down at her, smirking.

"Late again? You haven't changed one bit, Sakura."

"Shika…maru?"

"Long time no see," he replied, waving at Naruto and Sasuke, "but we can get acquainted later. You have a game to win."

"But…"

"Go already!" Naruto said, pushing Sakura into the gym.

Sakura turned around and yelled, "See you later Shikamaru!"

He nodded as the blonde and pink haired pair left him behind with Sasuke. "What's up, Uchiha? Still the same heartthrob?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go with that."

* * *

"Alright ladies! This is the first game of the season!" Anko said to the varsity basketball team of Konoha Junior High. "Let's give them players at Suikoden hell girls!"

"YEAH!" they chanted.

A girl with short auburn hair – from fair away it looked almost red – walked up to Sakura and handed her a white sweatband. "Hey Captain! I thought you wouldn't make it!"

Sakura looked up at her, took the headband, and nodded. She inhaled deeply and sat on the bench, her eyes closed. "Thanks Riku!"

"No problem!"

"Chiharu's playing one of the forwards this year…"

"No…I thought Ryoko was doing that…"

"LADIES! Game's about to start!"

Sakura opened her eyes and grinned. This was her favorite part of basketball season – the very first game was always the most exciting. For Coach Anko, this was a chance for the team players to prove themselves worth of the starting line-up and so forth and so on…

A whistle was blown in the gym as the music continued to blare louder and louder. A loud booming voice spoke over the music as it said, "Let's welcome the players from Suikoden Junior High! The Suikoden Tigers!"

Loud cheers erupted.

Still in the locker room, the Konoha girls waited patiently for the announcer to finish introducing the team players of the other school. While waiting, Sakura decided now was the best time to "lecture."

"Alright team, let's show those Tigers what we Dragons do best!" Sakura said, the team looking at her, smile upon smile on their faces. Sakura could see Ino and Aya…

_Aya…She's Sasuke's girlfriend…I shouldn't care…right? After all, he is just a best friend to me…right? And Naruto too! He and I are just best friends…what he said to me earlier was nothing…just a slip of the tongue…_

Sakura sighed heavily, her ponytail drooping with her lowered head. Boys, why were they so confusing?

"Ladies and gentlemen the Konoha Dragons!"

* * *

The only sound Sakura could hear the second she got on the court was the beating of her own heart and the screams of the people on the bleachers. This wasn't her first basketball game ever yet she felt so…_confused_ for some reason. She understood the rules; she memorized all the plays…

Before she knew it, Ino stood at center court with the other team's center, both standing anxiously for the ball to be tossed high in the air. The cheering stopped, the gymnasium now becoming deadly silent. The game was about to start and Sakura has yet to get her head in to the game!

The next few seconds became a blur to the young girl as the orange ball flew from hand to hand she only realized the ball was in her hands when she heard a familiar female voice cry out, "Sakura!"

She snapped out of her trance and dribbled the ball towards the opposite side of the court, her rapid heart beat being drowned out by the thud of the basketball and the cheers of the crowd on the bleachers. She had to stay focused! Sakura dribbled all the way to the basket, weaving in between the green to only find Aya waiting at the three point line. Bounce passes sure were fun, especially if they give you three points in the first two minutes of the game.

"Sakura pay attention!" Riku yelled, guarding the small forward of the Tigers.

The pink haired girl gathered up speed again and snatched the ball away from the opposing girl as she attempted to pass it to that…person…anyways Sakura got the ball and went for a quick lay-up. Sure, maybe Sakura's head was definitely elsewhere, but at least they were leading 5-0.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and some other random people were sitting at the bleachers, watching the game.

Shikamaru shook his head, "What's wrong with Sakura? Looks like she's somewhere else…and I heard she was good…"

"She is, it's just she's distracted. Maybe because Sasuke had to go and tell her that he's dating Aya," Naruto said, leering at the raven haired teen.

"You're dating Aya? Is she the golden-eyed chic?" Shikamaru asked, motioning towards the girl in the blue number five jersey. "She's pretty hot."

"One track mind aren't you Shikamaru?"

"Eh…I think she's hot. Is that bad?"

"What about Ino?" Naruto asked, pointing at the girl in the number eleven jersey.

"She's cute….but this Aya chic is hot."

"Want Sasuke to kick your ass?"

The two looked at Sasuke – who ignored them both completely – as he watched the game with all of his attention. His onyx eyes followed the movement of the orange basketball and then he sighed as Sakura missed yet another three-pointer. That was her seventh missed three-pointer in the game…what was wrong with that girl?

"Damn it, Sakura, concentrate!" he whispered fiercely, watching the rival school score two more points. _Why are girls so damn complicated?_

* * *

…

…

…

_Brrrriiiiiing!  
_

"TIME OUT BLUE!"

The Konoha Dragons gathered around the coach, sitting there, drawing a diagram of their next play. It was the fourth quarter and they were down 58-60 with only one mere minute left in the game.

"Everyone got that?" Anko asked, wiping the board clean.

"Yeah!"

"Good! Now get out there!" she yelled, but before Sakura could get out there, she grabbed her arm and said, "Sakura, sit this one out. Imari, when you get on the court play forward, tell Aya her position for the rest of the game is point guard."

Sakura looked at her in shock. "But…!"

"No buts young lady, you're out of it."

She remained silent as she sat on the bench, watching her team play the game. Sakura wished she was out there…she cannot stand just watching…but when she saw as Aya zigzagged past the Tigers, faked to Chiharu, and drive in towards the basket, there was a spark of hope of winning with the clock ticking down to a small 15 seconds. During her drive in, she bounce passed it to Ino who shot and missed but rebounded her own shot, passing it to Riku who was standing, unguarded, at the corner – an easy three point shot…if Riku made it; but Sakura saw it, Riku hesitated…_with only three seconds left!_

"CRAP RIKU! JUST SHOOT IT!" Sakura yelled from the bench, standing up next to the coach. She held her breath as the ball released from her teammate's hands…the ball swishing into the basket as the buzzer rang loud and clear along side the screams of the students of Konoha Junior High.

* * *

"HELL YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Anko screamed, thrusting a fist into the air. "Great job ladies! As a reward, no practice until Thursday!"

Cheers erupted from the locker room.

"Sakura! Great game!" Aya said, rushing over to the girl who was zipping up her gym bag. "In the beginning I was worried about you! But I knew you would come through and you did! I'm so happy!"

Ino patted her on the back, "You okay?"

"Yeah, peachy," Sakura muttered, slinging her bag on her shoulders. She waved at her two friends and left the locker room. Aya followed soon after, taking off after Sakura.

* * *

"Sasuke, your girlfriend's coming!" Naruto sang, his voice so high pitched it was almost scary. "Oi, Sakura! Over here!"

Sakura – who somehow ended up behind Aya – smiled at the site of her two best friends.

Aya ran up to the two boys and gave her boyfriend a brief hug. "Hey babe!"

"Hn," was the only reply she got. But hey, Aya was satisfied so she said nothing and just beamed at him.

"So…" Aya started, "care to go to lunch with me? And I do mean all of you!"

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, its okay. I need to get home anyways. Thanks for the offer, Aya."

"Sakura…?"

The girl politely declined and watched as Aya and Sasuke walked away…hand in hand. Sakura smiled weakly, they looked really cute together…Aya was beautiful and Sasuke was way beyond gorgeous. Lucky Aya, Sasuke was a great guy. Then again…both Sasuke and Sakura had missed chances with each other. To believe, it was because of just one measly innocent kiss? "They look happy don't they Naruto?"

"Yeah…"

"I have to admit though," said Sakura, "I am a _bit_ jealous of them."

"Why's that?"

Sakura put her bag to the floor. "Remember when I liked Sasuke way back?"

"What about?" Naruto asked, turning to look at her.

"I guess you could say that old feelings are hard to erase," she said quietly, her head down.

Naruto looked at her in disbelief. "Do you…do you still like him?"

"No! I'm so over him!"

"Honest?"

"Honest!"

"Good."

She looked at him and then looked away again, a blush creeping on her cheeks. Yes, that blush was coming back…that same blush that adorned her just yesterday. A Naruto-caused blush…

She put her hands behind her back. "Why worry? There are better guys out there! Ryo and Sasuke…heh…even you can top them!"

Naruto instantly turned red. "Sakura…since you…well…"

The girl just stared at him, suddenly afraid. He looked so serious and intent in what he wanted to say to her. His sapphire eyes were gleaming…it almost seemed…so…_handsome_…

"Y-yes?"

"I just wanted you to know t-that…" Naruto blushed as he mumbled some incoherent words, all the while averting his gaze from her.

"What?"

He looked up at her again, his eyes fierce and determined. "Sakura, I don't care if we are best friends!"

Stunned, Sakura backed away. "W-why are you saying this to me? Does that mean…t-that you don't want to be f-f-friends anymore? I mean, earlier you said that I was one of your special people right? But…if you d-don't want to be friends…then that's just fucking fine with me! B-because I can…always…forget about our friendship if it didn't mean shit to you, Naruto!"

The boy shook his head fiercely and grabbed her hand, looking straight into her emerald eyes. "That's not what I meant!"

"Then what is it?" she yelled, tears brimming her eyes. Naruto was her best friend…and here he was telling her he didn't care about their friendship… "Explain everything to me!"

"Sakura…"

"Tell me o-or else I'm leaving a-and going home and forgetting that you were ever a part of my life!"

His grasp on her wrist tightened, and he blushed even deeper. Naruto's determined countenance remained the same as one lone tear escaped from Sakura's hold. Naruto snapped at seeing the tear and blurted out, "Damn it Sakura! I freaking lo–"

"SAKURA!"

Sakura quickly looked away from Naruto and saw Ino running up to her with Shikamaru close behind. She pulled away from Naruto's grasp and ran up to them, a fake smile playing her face. "Shikamaru! Ino!"

She tried to busy herself by talking to her other friends, but something was tugging at the back of her heart. She knew it…she _knew_ it! Well, she just found out right now…but…it was still shocking. How was she supposed to deal with this? She really liked Sasuke who was dating Aya, she is starting to like Naruto…and…Sakura really wished she was under a rock at this moment, playing a fake game with her friends. She smiled, laughed, and joked around with Ino and Shikamaru while Naruto stood quietly alone, behind them, his fist clenched tight.

She wanted very much to love him more than that but…after the whole Sasuke thing…Sakura was not so sure about her own feelings right now.

"Earth to Naruto! Jeez, you're more spaced out than Sakura during the basketball game!" Ino said, waving her hand in front of his face.

He did not reply to Ino, his attention elsewhere with his sapphire eyes blank and emotionless. He glanced over at Sakura…and froze. She was happy right now – at least that's how she looked to him – and she was smiling at least…

That's all that mattered to him. Even if they acted awkward towards each other in the following days…he did not care! All he really wanted was to see her smile…he loved it when she smiled…but at the moment, he just wanted so badly to untie the knot he so tightly bound in his friendship with his special person.

"Naruto…?" Sakura looked at him, her face filled with worry.

Naruto didn't care if they were best friends, but only because he loved Sakura more than just a mere buddy.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** ohhh….gomen…I finished finals a week ago but I couldn't concentrate on the fic because I was stressed about the results…ohhh…gomen…please forgive me…and pray for me…I still don't know what I got…Reviews/comments/suggestions/flames/anything else is welcome…

_(edited on 2.6.06 due to a small typo that makes a difference…thankies to **Queen Cow and Steak** for noticing!)_

**Next time…**_Sakura sure is in the biggest predicament in the world! Sasuke or Naruto…hm…she loves them both equally right? But not in that sense right? Shikamaru is Sakura's big brother for god's sake, not her lover! Ino and Naruto's secret admirer and Sakura equals one big quarrel! (What about Aya…?)_


	5. Misunderstood

**The Tales of a Flower**

**Summary: **Meet Haruno Sakura and her two best friends, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke (pick only one Saku!). As a teenager in the real world, she will have to face school detentions, girl fights, and love, love, love! This is the life of Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Misunderstood**

* * *

Sakura walked slowly, gym bag in hand, as she and Shikamaru walked together outside of the school. The teenager saw in front of her an angered Ino as she whacked the back of Naruto's head. The blonde boy's countenance turned from defeated and depressed to that of pure pain and annoyance.

"So…"

"Um…"

She coughed nervously. Sakura has not seen this guy in a very long time, and the awkwardness between them was very…_awkward_. "Shikamaru, it's been awhile…"

"Yeah."

Silenced ensued yet again.

"So…"

"Yeah."

Sakura felt really, really, REALLY annoyed. _He still doesn't say much!_

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU _NOT_ TO DO THAT!"

_Whack!_

Sakura and Shikamaru looked ahead to see Ino, smiling sheepishly, and Naruto, sitting on the floor, sporting a huge new lump. "Hi guys! Please ignore us!" Ino said cheerfully.

"Anyways," Shikamaru said, turning to Sakura, "how are you?"

Sakura turned away from the two blondes and smiled. "Okay I guess."

"Ah…so…I know something's on your mind."

Sakura and Shikamaru walked slower.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Liar. You promised to tall me everything. After all, it's my role as your big brother."

She suppressed a giggle. "Even after all this time, you still consider me your little sister?"

"Of course…buuuut, you have to tell me what's been going on these past few…uh…years."

"Sure!"

As they chatted away happily, both Naruto and Ino sulked in front of them, taking the alone time of Sakura and Shikamaru the wrong way.

* * *

Ino and Sakura waved at the two boys as they walked on the opposite side of the block. Ino smiled as she gave an extra wave to the brunette and got one in return. Hen she dropped her hand to her side, the smile was seemingly forever plastered on her face.

Sakura giggled at her action and said teasingly, "Ino, it is a little too obvious."

"What is?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"That you are still so in love with Shika-boy over there." She motioned towards the retreating figure of Nara Shikamaru.

"N-no! Sakura no!" Ino said, blushing profusely.

"Uh-huh…suuuuure."

Ino turned her head away from Sakura, "Shut up."

Sakura bit her lower lip, sensing the rising anger from her female best friend. "I'm sorry," she started slowly, "I did not mean to make you angry."

Sakura and Ino continued walking together – almost in total silence – but Ino said, almost suddenly, "Sakura, do you…do you like Shikamaru?"

The pink haired girl dropped her gym bag on the floor and stood frozen on the sidewalk. "Ino, what are you talking about?"

Ino looked straight at Sakura. "Do you like him or not? It's a simple question!"

"He's my friend! I like him yes, but only as a brother! And what kind of question is that? It's like your asking me if I like Naruto or…Sasuke!"

"Sakura, you're lying to me," Ino said, tears brimming her eyes. "Back there, you two looked a little too comfortable together…"

"Ino…"

"I cannot believe you…you know I like him and yet you _flirt_ with the guy!"

Sakura stepped back and gasped. "I do _not_ flirt with him! I wouldn't do that to you!"

"How can you be so heartless?" Ino asked, looking at her in disbelief.

"I am not lying!"

"Right," Ino said, taking her bag and running away, tears streaking her eyes. She stopped a few feet away and yelled, "I wasn't the only one who was hurt!"

As Ino ran away, Sakura picked up her own bag and walked back home in a huff, tears falling from her own eyes.

* * *

"And so class," the teacher said, the chalk scratching on the board, "if _x_ equals 75 and _y_ equals 0…what would the inequality read?"

The class remained silent.

"Anyone?" She shook her head and tapped the board. "Class! I know its Monday, but it is also the last class of the day, I would at least expect you to show _some_ energy! Ms. Haruno! Will you please answer the question?"

"Alright then," Sakura said, standing up. She walked over to the board and turned to the class. "If the inequality is _15y+2x 105_ and _x_ is 75 then," Sakura wrote the next line on the board, "the inequality will now read: _15y+150 105_. The rest is too easy since anything times zero is atomically zero – no exceptions – so the final answer is _150 105 _which of course is not true." Sakura inhaled deeply and suddenly realized she spoke in monotone…half the class that was not asleep was snoring soundly in their desks.

"Um…thank you Ms. Haruno you my now take your seat."

Sakura leaned back in her chair, sighing quietly. It was a _wonderful_ Monday afternoon and she was in her _favorite _class: Algebra.

All she really wanted to do is leave and go home.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The school bell rang loudly and Sakura was the first to leave the classroom, heading for her locker. She bumped into a certain blonde boy who blushed upon seeing her and walked right past a certain blonde girl who sharply looked away.

Sakura grabbed her Social Studies book out of her locker and slowly stuffed it into her bag. Once she was finished, she began to slowly walk towards the exit.

Today was definitely not her day.

She walked to school by herself this morning. What was so shocking was that she – for once – was _on time_.

Weird though…

Sasuke was not at school.

Ino was avoiding her.

Naruto was avoiding her.

Everyone seemed to avoid her this beautiful Monday morning…

Well, she was actually doing the avoiding when it came to Naruto, but that was beside the point. After all, she was still pretty ticked with him about yesterday. Sakura was trying to be a good best friend, but no, Naruto didn't want to be friends with her anymore…

But there was that thing he was going to say to her…right before Ino and Shikamaru came in…

"Ah! Ms. Sakura Haruno! Just the girl I was looking for!"

Sakura wheeled around to be face to face with the silver haired teacher. "Mr. Kakashi!"

"Ms. Haruno, my classroom now, you owe me one hour of detention."

Her smile faltered. "Oh…right…I remember…" She sulked into the classroom and sat down next to a girl with dark hair and beautiful pale lavender eyes.

"Sakura, good afternoon," she whispered, smiling.

_**This is Hyuga Hinata.** **She is Sakura's friend.**_

"Hey Hinata, you got detention too?"

She nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks. "I was helping Naruto with his class work…and Ms. Kurenai caught me."

"Ah…why isn't Naruto here then? Shouldn't he be here?"

"Oh, he's in the principal's office. This is his third detention warning this week. He might get suspended."

Sakura shook her head. This was kind of expected from the infamous student Uzumaki Naruto – King of getting in trouble…

Hinata sighed, "It was my fault though…if I hadn't helped him he would not be in this predicament…"

Sakura smiled at her, "Don't worry about it! Naruto is a big ass idiot…he would get into trouble even without you helping him."

"…"

"Oh, you…oh, Hinata!"

Hinata blushed deeply and whispered quickly, "Please don't tell him! Better yet, don't tell anyone! I-I don't want people to talk about me…"

Sakura grinned. "It's alright to like Naruto."

The other girl shook her head. "No it is not," she replied. "My friend who goes to another school told me that he liked someone else…and she goes to this school…"

"Friend…?"

"Yeah, you should remember him. Nara Shikamaru is his name."

"Shika…maru…"

Kakashi came into the room and sat down on the table and said aloud, "Alright shut up! Detention starts now and no talking." He whipped out an orange book from his desk and began reading.

* * *

Sakura literally dragged herself out of the classroom, where – instead of an hour – the spent three hours doing absolutely nothing except hearing their teacher giggle nonstop at his perverted book.

Her thoughts began to wander yet again…

From Shikamaru…

To Ino...

To Lisa…

To Ryo…

To Hinata…

To Aya…

To her two best friends…

Sakura shook her head vigorously. She was utterly confused about her own feelings…Sakura really loved them both, but deep down she knew only one of them received the type of love that went deeper into friendship…

Half her mind was telling her that it was Naruto…

The other half of her mind was telling her that it was Sasuke…

Her heart, the main component in love, was deciding to remain undecided.

"Stupid boys…why do they have to make things so damn complicated?" Sakura whispered to herself.

As she was nearing the school gate exit, she heard two familiar voices.

"Idiot! Why do you have to be such an IDOIT?"

_A female voice, hey, it's Aya!_ Sakura thought.

"Don't fucking blame me, woman!"

_Sasuke? What the heck?_

"Sasuke, you're lying to yourself! Just go to her and tell her already! I don't know how long I can keep this up!"

Sakura inched closer to them and quickly hid behind a tree. _This is so wrong…_

"What am I supposed to do Aya?"

…_but totally worth it!_

"GO TO HER!" Aya yelled, pushing Sasuke.

"And what?" Sasuke yelled back, stepping away from the girl. "Should I just go up to her and go, 'Hey guess what? I love you, Sakura!'"

Sakura gasped; her eyes wide and her heart pounding hard and fast in her chest.

_Sasuke loves me…?_

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's note: **eeekk it took me a long time again…and this chapter sounds pretty iffy (and is pretty short compared to most of my chaps…but I promise to make the next one nice and long!)…im sorry for taking too long but I was under loads of stress between friends and school and crud like that…plus my sweet ole Muse is still missing in action…

**Next time…**_This is no Romeo and Juliet story (even if there is a balcony scene…) Sasuke and Aya fight…Sasuke and Naruto fight…Sasuke and Sakura…kiss? _


	6. Trio Separated!

**The Tales of a Flower**

**Summary: **Meet Haruno Sakura and her two best friends, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke (pick only one Saku!). As a teenager in the real world, she will have to face school detentions, girl fights, and love, love, love! This is the life of Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Trio Separated!**

* * *

Sakura stood stiff, her mind racing faster than ever. Well, her heart was beating faster than her mind, but then again, she needed to think things through…boy, she Haruno Sakura sure was one confused teenager.

_Sasuke loves me…?_

The young boy crossed his arms in front of his chest, his breathing shallow. "Well, Aya? What do you want me to do?"

Aya threw her arms up in frustration and rushed over to Sasuke. "You are the biggest, BIGGEST idiot I have ever seen! What kind of boy – no, _man_ – are you?"

"I, woman, am Uchiha Sasuke."

"No, you are the biggest piece of shit I have ever seen!" Aya shrieked, slapping him hard across the cheek. "Do you know how hard doing this is for me? I love you dearly like a friend should, but this whole act is messing up everything for me!"

Sasuke glared at her. "It was your idea!"

"Yes, I know that!" Aya hissed; her golden eyes icy cold. "And now, it's my idea to stop it! Sakura's my friend, enough said." Aya turned away from Sasuke, her long lavender hair twirling behind her. "I'm tired, Sasuke, I'm sorry."

"Aya! Wait!" He yelled. She broke into a sprint, leaving Uchiha Sasuke by himself. "Damn…" The boy began to walk towards the very place Sakura was hiding…

"Oh crap!" she whispered, running away herself, thinking that Sasuke didn't see her.

Little did she know, Sasuke was leaning against the very same tree she was behind. His head was hung low, his raven hair covering his tired dark eyes. "Saku, I'm such a screw up aren't I?"

* * *

_Haruno Sakura stood in a field of cherry blossom trees on a sunny spring day. She was twirling around and around in her white dress; her silky pink hair spinning with her. Sakura couldn't have been any happier._

"_Saku…"  
_

_The young teenager turned around to see a familiar face – oh! Those wonderful eyes always captured her!_

"_Sakura…"_

_She rushed over to the person and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek. "I knew you would come!"_

_He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, stroking her luscious locks, "I will always come for you…"_

_The young man kissed her, a smile playing both their lips._

"_I love you…" She snuggled closer to him, "…Sasuke…"_

Haruno Sakura woke up with a start, the morning sun beating down on her face. She ran a hand through her disheveled hair and released a long, deep sigh. _What kind of dream was that?_' she thought, her cheeks flushed.

"_I love you…Sasuke…"_

The teenager rolled off her bed and unto the floor, soon getting up and straight to the bathroom. She took a quick, worthwhile shower and gave her hair a well deserved blow-dry that gave her strands a glossy appearance. She then went back to her bedroom and dressed into her already laid out uniform.

"_And what? Should I just go up to her and go, 'Hey guess what? I love you, Sakura!'"_

Sakura went to her balcony that over-looked her backyard to see once again, the sun rise over the horizon. Ever since she found out that Aya and Sasuke were "dating" and Naruto's almost confession of whatever…Sakura has been waking up at the crack of dawn.

She leaned on the railing and looked over at the numerous rooftops…there was so much on her mind…and mornings like these always were the best times to let it all out…

_Best friends…_

Sakura didn't know what that…that_ word_ meant anymore. Both Naruto and Sasuke have always been there for her and she loves them both equally…

"Hey stranger!"

Startled, Sakura spotted a certain blonde boy standing tall and proud on her backyard. He was smiling at her, that bright, contagious smile that for some reason seemed bigger and more joyous when it was coming her way…

"Morning, Naruto…" Sakura answered sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, I woke up early this morning and…"

"You woke up early?" she teased, poking fun at her supposed 'best friend.'

"Shut up, so did you!"

"So what? Continue please."

"Oh, right," Naruto muttered. "Anyways, I woke up early and decided to come over…I mean, if it's cool with you…"

Sakura smiled at him as he smiled back at her. _Yeah this is how it is supposed to be. It was just me and Naruto…just like before…the dynamic pair…_

"Sakura, I was wondering…why have you been avoiding me lately?" the blonde boy asked, shifting uncomfortably. "I mean, you have been avoiding almost everybody…"

"No I haven't…" she replied slowly. "I still actually talk to people…"

Naruto looked up at Sakura. "Yeah, those high school people. But you don't talk to _us_…Aya, Ino, Sasuke, Hinata…me…" He began walking away from Sakura's view and climbed the small ladder hidden by vines and flowers. "I'm just saying that I worry about you…"

Sakura giggled half-heartedly. "Idiot, you don't have to worry about little ole me!" She walked to the far side of the balcony, waiting patiently for Naruto. "I just have a whole lot on my mind…I mean a girl like me does have a plenty to ponder about."

"I knew that!" he exclaimed, hoisting himself up on her balcony, sitting on the thick edge. "But I can't help worrying…"

The young girl went up to Naruto – not too close, just close enough – and teasingly whispered, "Is it because you really love me?"

Naruto blushed a deep red, bending his head downward. He mumbled a string of incoherent words all the while avoiding eye contact with hid best friend.

"Oh Naruto," she said quietly, leaning her forehead on his, "you really have to quit this habit of yours! I can't understand a word you've just said…"

He leaned upward, his lips barely touching hers and whispered huskily, "I love you."

"What…? Naruto I –" Sakura was cut off and put into a state of quick shock when she felt warm lips pressed against her own…when the warmth left her, she quickly regained herself from that surprised unconscious-like condition. "Naruto…?"

"Ah…um…" Naruto's blush deepened and he began yet again to string more lines of mumbled words.

"Sakura! Tenten is here!"

She looked away quickly from Naruto – trying desperately to hide her own pink cheeks – and said to him, "You should get down…and head to school…I…I'm going to go with my other…friend…uh…see you later then." Sakura took one last glance at him and walked into her room, closing the balcony door.

Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Damn it all…"

* * *

Sakura grasped her backpack tighter, the warm tingling feeling still playing her lips. She looked to her side to only see the year older teenage girl walking beside her – she wore the Konoha High School uniform, the attire ruby red in color instead of navy blue like the Junior High students. Her elegant auburn hair was tied up in two neat buns and her chocolate eyes were looking straight at her, concerned.

_**This is Tenten. She is one of Sakura's closest friends.**_

"Hey," the older asked, "what's wrong kiddo?"

"Nothing is wrong!"

Tenten smirked, a habit she acquired from a certain Hyuga boy, "Don't lie to me, Sakura…I've been your friend long enough."

Sakura smiled at her, tilting her head in a reassuring manner. "Well…"

"Have anything to do with either…oh let's just say…Naruto or Sasuke?"

"…both…"

Tenten squealed in delight – another habit she picked up from a certain Haruno girl – and smiled. "What happened?"

Sakura shook her head vigorously. "Tenten, I overheard Sasuke and Aya literally fighting…over…"

"Over…?"

"Me." She replied quietly, her head low.

"Oh…wait…WHAT? A guy and a girl fighting over _you?_ Do you know how wrong that sounds?" Tenten said, surprised with a few inappropriate thoughts fluttering in her mind.

Sakura blushed, covering her face with her hands. "NO! That is _not_ what I meant! I'm saying that Aya was yelling at Sasuke to go to me and…be…honest I guess…"

Tenten looked at her thoughtfully, the gears shifting fast. "So, Sasuke likes you? You know, like likes you…?"

"Yeah…and Naruto…" Sakura blushed again, the memory of this morning still burned fresh in her mind. "He…he…"

"Did he finally tell you how much he loves you as more than just a friend?"

The junior student looked at her older in surprise. "How did you know…?"

Tenten shrugged her shoulders and said, "I guessed…but Naruto used to talk to Neji a whole lot about his…uh _feelings_. So in the end, I found out from Neji."

"Oh…" A tear escaped from Sakura's eyes as she lowered her head, trying to shield them from her friend. "Tenten, I don't know what to do…"

"You like them don't you?"

"I'm supposed to! They are my best friends!"

"But you liked them more than just that; am I correct?"

"Oh, Tenten…I'm just so confused…"

Sakura felt a comforting arm around her shoulder as Tenten brought her in for a quick embrace. "Don't stress about it Sakura…if you worry about it then you're not going to get anything good from it! Just give yourself some space from those two lunkheads you call best friends…let them come to you okay?"

The pink haired girl wiped a tear away from her eye and gave Tenten a reassuring smile. "But they're boys…they are never going to come around!"

Tenten winked. "Hey, like I said before, give them some time to realize that they need you more than they think."

* * *

The school bells rang signaling the beginning of the lunch period for the junior high students.

Naruto walked casually to his usually table and placed his tray upon it. He gave Sasuke a small nod and sat down. It was only the two of them at his round table, both feeling as if something was missing…

"Where's Sakura?"

Sasuke pointed towards opposite side of the yard where four students were conversing – three high school students and one solo eighth grader with wavy crimson hair.

"Ah…Sakura's been hanging around Neji and them lately hasn't she?" Naruto asked, diverting their 'conversation' from being just a mere silence. After all, when Sakura was around, it was far from being a quiet moment…Sakura can be a chatter box…a very big chatter box. "Sasuke? Did you hear me?"

Sasuke just nodded.

"So…how are you and Aya?"

"We broke up."

"I see…what happened?"

"Stuff."

"Ah. Did you tell Sakura?" A vein was beginning to pop on Naruto's head.

"I think she knows."

"Oh."

Naruto pouted and began to play with his macaroni – which somehow in a very scary way looked like it was alive…

"Stop it, Lee!"

The two supposed best friends looked at the corner to see Sakura laughing as this guy with a bowl cut hairdo and big fuzzy like eyebrows was all over her.

_**That is Rock Lee. He likes Sakura and is one of her friends.**_

"Rock Lee," Naruto growled, glaring at the high school boy. Ever since Naruto made it to sixth grade and found out that Lee had a crush on Sakura, he – being Naruto – didn't like the year older senior that much.

"Idiot."

Naruto looked beside him as Sasuke stood up from his seat, tossing his lunch bag in the trash. "Where are you going?"

Sasuke never answered, he just kept on walking.

* * *

"Lee! Quit it!" Tenten whispered fiercely, hitting her friend on the head. "It looks like you're molesting the middle schooler not hugging her!"

"I am sorry, but I felt left out…" Lee replied, rubbing his head. "

"Left out? You don't see me or Neji molesting someone younger than us!" Tenten exclaimed, raising a threatening fist.

"But Sakura is so very cute!"

Sakura – the lone eighth grader among three ninth graders – blushed at his comment, raising her eyebrow at Lee.

"LEE!"

"Ah…settle down Tenten! Hyuga, it would be very kind of you to calm down your very lovely wife – I mean lovely female companion," he asked his other high school classmate who had pale lavender eyes and long dark brown hair tied up into a ponytail.

_**This is Hyuga Neji. He is an acquaintance of Sakura's.**_

Neji grabbed Tenten's arm gently and said, "Quiet down, this is supposed to be our free period. If a teacher catches us hanging around Haruno we're in deep."

Sakura suppressed her laughter as she saw Tenten trying so very hard to hide her rosy cheeks.

_Ding…Ding…DIIIING._

"Oh, that's the lunch bell!" The girls said in unison.

"No shit," Neji said.

Tenten ignored him andsmiled at Sakura. "You should get to class now Sakura!"

Sakura smiled back meekly, hesitant to go to her fifth period class.

"What is wrong, Sakura?" Lee asked, leaning in closer to her.

"It's just that…I have fifth period with Naruto _and_ Sasuke…and Ms. Karin thought it was a _wonderful_ idea to seat us together because we were such good friends…"

Neji shook his head. "Just scoot away from them."

"Hell, I would if I could! But I kind of sit between them…"

"My dear Sakura! I will protect you from those two boys who have hurt your heart! You will be transferred immediately to our class!" Lee exclaimed.

Tenten restrained herself from hurting her friend. "Idiot! One, Sakura is a _year younger_ than us. Two, Sakura can handle herself. Right, girl?"

"Um…right, I guess."

"If you ever need someone to talk to, us high school students – us meaning Neji, Lee, and me – will always be here to listen to you! Right?"

"Of course!" Lee said, giving her the thumbs up and his sparkling smile.

Neji nodded, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You can do it!" Tenten said, pushing her away. She smiled thoughtfully and whispered in Sakura's ear, "Remember what I told you this morning? Let them come to you…not the other way around! But when they do, tell them you need the space…I mean, only if you need it."

"I need the space. With all these emotions surging through me I'm going to need some time to sort through them all!"

"Well then, tell them that when they make a move to talk to you! But, tell them you'll talk to them later okay? Because they might think you wouldn't want to speak to them ever again, got it?"

Sakura nodded, lowering her head. "Thanks for listening to me…"

"Anytime!"

_Best friends…what the hell does that word mean now?_

* * *

"How very odd…there seems to be a strange aura surrounding this particular area of the classroom!" Ms. Karin said, pushing up her glasses. "How odd indeed, anyways, back to the lesson! The theme of dark, forbidden love was very popular during the old, Victorian times…"

Sakura slouched in her seat as she tried very hard to take notes – but it proved to be a difficult task when all she felt were two pairs of eyes either staring at her or glancing at her. Ignoring her friends can be easy at certain times with certain reasons, but ignoring her _best friends_ with _very valid_ reasons was very, very, _very_ hard.

_Relax Sakura, ten minutes left in the period…then it's off to sixth period drama class! No Sasuke or Naruto there!_

A piece of paper landed on her notebook, the familiar scrawl all over it. Sakura looked over at Naruto and opened the paper fast yet discreetly so Sasuke would not see.

**Sakura y r u not talkin to me? Is it cuz of dis morning? Im SORRY! I didn't mean 4 it 2 ruin our friendship! Plz tell me our friendship isn't ruined! Sakura!**

She shook her head, her hair covering her emerald eyes. Her heart began to beat faster and faster. Sakura didn't know what to say! What was she supposed to say at times like these? To be honest, Sakura didn't even want to think about this morning…it made her think too much…it made her head hurt insanely.

Just as she was contemplating her reply, another piece of paper was flown unto her lap, this time by Sasuke. She opened that one quickly and hid it from Naruto's view.

**Saku, we need to talk.**

Sakura sighed. Plain and simple and straight to the point…that was so like Sasuke. But then again, she didn't want to think about yesterday either…just thinking about it made her heart beat ten times faster than what happened between her and Naruto! No wait, it was the same…man, boys were confusing. They literally put Sakura's emotions in to a whirlwind…

_I'm sorry guys…_

She picked up her pen and wrote a message on Naruto's note and tossed it to him and wrote the same message on Sasuke's and gave that one back.

**_You know, I have a whole shitload of things on my mind…I really need the space…we'll talk…sometime soon I guess._**

Sakura leaned back on her chair. She was a bit content…not fully happy, but Sakura was getting there. Starting from this point on, things were going to be a little different…

The class bell rang and Sakura gathered her books and walked towards the door. She turned around and saw that Naruto, speechless, was still sitting in his seat.

Naruto stood up and chocked out quickly, "Sakura wait!"

Sakura smiled at him and walked out the door.

"Saku."

She gasped as she was pushed against the school wall, Sasuke leaning over her. "S-Sasuke!"

"Saku," he repeated.

"S-stop calling me that! My name is Sakura!"

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"I need some alone time, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't edge away, he just leaned in closer. "This is important!" he hissed, impatient with the girl.

Sakura pushed him away from her and yelled, "Sasuke, if you really were my friend you would respect my decision and leave me alone!" She covered her mouth after she said that and rushed away from all the staring eyes she was getting from her fellow peers.

Sasuke stood stone still as he clenched his fist tight. He sighed – a hint of sadness in his breath, "Damn it, Saku. If you want me to leave you alone then…so be it."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's note: **eeeeek! Sorry for the late update…but I took my time with this cuhz I was having a tough time during all of this so…I took this chapter little by little – in other words I took a pen and piece of paper and did little sections during religion class…only cuhz the teacher hates me and there literally is nothing to do in that class…she took a total of five manga books from me and all I was doing with them is putting them in my bag cuhz my classmate borrowed them…I miss them so much! But yeah, Naruto's and Sasuke's 'fight' was subtle as heck…but boys usually don't show their emotions so I couldn't really do much with it…oh wellz. Eh…anyways…hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews/flames are always welcome!

_This chapter is dedicated to my 'twin' **Mara**! You're awesome to the max twinny! _

* * *

**Next time…**_Hello Hinata, Naruto is looking pretty gloomy today! Good morning Ino, I hope you see Shikamaru soon! Sakura…you really need to talk to those friends of yours…no not those two idiots, _those _friends!_


	7. How to Deal

**The Tales of a Flower**

**Summary: **Meet Haruno Sakura and her two best friends, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke (pick only one Saku!). As a teenager in the real world, she will have to face school detentions, girl fights, and love, love, love! This is the life of Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: How to Deal**

* * *

It has been exactly six weeks, three days, fifteen hours, thirty-seven minutes, and twelve seconds since Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura have last spoken…_to each other._

Uzumaki Naruto hung around the skaters/seventh graders plus conversations almost all the time with Hinata…

Uchiha Sasuke hung around the basketball/track players/runners plus phone calls with Shikamaru…

Haruno Sakura hung around the high school students plus friendly yet awkward conversations with Aya (for Ino was still not talking to her…)

Yup, for the past six weeks, three days, fifteen hours, thirty-seven minutes and now twenty-two seconds since the trio have last spoken about anything.

It was hard to admit, but deep, deep, _deep_ down inside of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura was the urge to turn back time and start all over again. After all, friends are very hard companions to make, and losing one – or in this case two – was more devastating than losing a very important file containing the essay that was due fourth period.

The whole eighth grade class thought that the trio was doing fine on their own; they each looked to be enjoying themselves delightfully interacting with other people. Teenagers nowadays are so easily misdirected when their eyes take the first glance…if they just stared longer they would have seen so many changes. Naruto's contagious smile was losing its effect…Sasuke's sarcastic remarks were lessened to a point where he didn't say so much…and Sakura…poor, poor Sakura…

Who knew that hiding behind a forced smile would fool everyone?

* * *

**_How Uzumaki Naruto dealt with all of this…_**

* * *

"Ah…um, Naruto, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Naruto looked at Hyuga Hinata, the shy quiet girl who sat behind him in algebra and next to him in history. "I don't know, I guess I forgot…" he said, smiling at her.

"O-oh, okay then…" Hinata looked down, avoiding direct eye contact with his sapphire eyes.

He looked at her again – more of a quick glance – and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"You didn't have to come out here just to keep me company. I feel guilty. I'm kind of wasting your Saturday."

Hinata shook her head, smiling at the blonde. "A-actually, I really do not mind spending time with you, Naruto. It makes me happy to know that I can help you in any way."

"Hinata…"

Uzumaki Naruto, for the past couple weeks, has been hanging out with Hyuga Hinata. They have soon become fast friends and Naruto found himself telling Hinata what has happened to him a couple days ago; but to Naruto, a couple of days seemed like forever.

A few moments later, both Hinata and Naruto were sitting together at a restaurant table. Hinata smiled gently at the waiter and placed an order for a cup of green tea and cheesecake. Naruto shook his head politely and asked for a glass of water instead.

"Thanks for treating me, Naruto, but I feel so bad that you're not getting anything…"

"Nah, it's cool."

Hinata blushed. _It's just me and him…_

Naruto looked at her and sighed. "Listen, for the past couple weeks you've been helping me out through all this crap. I'm thankful for it."

"Oh…it-it's nothing really…"

He shook his head. "I mean it…maybe…maybe she would still be talking to me right now."

"Naruto…" Hinata sighed. "I know I'm not much help to you…but…"

He shook his head again, "Actually Hinata, you've been cheering me up lately." He beamed at her. "Really and honestly!"

"I'm glad," she whispered.

Naruto smiled again, his head hung low. "I miss her though…if I didn't do what I did then…yeah."

Hinata smiled weakly. Even though she and Naruto were hanging out more than often, she could not help but feel as though she were just a substitute for Sakura. Hinata didn't have anything against Sakura; it was just that Naruto couldn't stop talking about her…

"I'm sorry…"

Naruto looked at her – really looked at her – and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

She sighed deeply. "I…" she looked up at him, a small smile on her face, "I'm no good. I can't replace Sakura…I know how much you love her, but…I'm sorry, I just can't be her."

"I'm not asking you to be her!"

"But, it seems as if you are…"

Naruto held his breath.

"Naruto, I just wish…when I'm with you…that you would…"

He closed his eyes. _Hinata…_

"…see _me_ and not Sakura…" she finished sadly.

"I do see you!" he exclaimed. "You're Hyuga Hinata…my friend…"

Hinata sighed again. "A friend…"

"Yes!" Naruto said, trying desperately to lighten up the mood. "One of my closest friends!"

"You don't see me as anything else…"

He shook his head. "I do!"

"Liar! If you saw me then," Hinata clenched her eyes tight, "then you would see how much I love you!"

"…"

Hinata stared at him, her pale eyes determined and her cheeks flushed. He just stared back at her blankly, slowly registering what has just happened. Once it hit him, the red color slowly rose to his cheeks.

"W-w-what…?"

* * *

_**How Uchiha Sasuke dealt with all of this…**_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was walking down the streets lined with shops, his hands in his pockets and his appearance so suave. He was in the opposite side of town and he tried very hard not to look unkempt…

There were about a dozen girls following the beater wearing, sunglasses using, raven haired teenage boy.

"Hey Uchiha!"

The girls behind Sasuke all drooled in satisfaction as another boy met up with Sasuke. His dark hair was tied up in a ponytail and he was wearing a white t-shirt…the girls believed they were in heaven.

"Nara," he replied back, raising a hand.

"Want to lose the chicks?" Shikamaru asked casually, scratching the back of his head. "Rabid fan girls like them are annoying."

"No shit, I have a fan club in every grade back at school."

Sasuke and Shikamaru walked into the nearest store and the girls all groaned. They both entered a sports' supply store. Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru have been hanging out lately…they don't like to admit it much, but boys need support too.

"Talk to Yamanaka lately?" Sasuke said, trying on some sunglasses.

"Nope."

"Why not?" he asked casually while fixing his hair in the mirror above the sunglasses rack.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "She won't talk to me except for an occasional hello every now and then. It's been that way since that basketball game when I visited."

"Idiot."

"Shut up, man. You haven't talked to Sakura for _over a month_! Calling me an idiot because I'm not talking to Ino so much would be a compliment. You haven't said _a single word_ to her."

Sasuke scowled. "She told me not to – "

"Talk to her, yeah I know," Shikamaru said in monotone, "but if I liked the girl then _I_ would at least _try_ and talk to her."

"Then talk to Ino," Sasuke said.

"Different story though, Ino and I have this thing going on already. You and Sakura have this whacked out crazy complicated relationship, and with Naruto in the mix it's ten times as worse as it already is."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "So what do I do? Kick Naruto out of the loop? Dude, I can't do that."

"I wasn't telling you to do that! Naruto is…I don't know…he can be handled."

"Handled? Naruto is an idiot, but he's not that stupid."

Shikamaru gave him the Look.

"Okay damn it, Naruto _is_ that stupid."

Shikamaru grinned. "One of my friends is a friend of Naruto and likes Naruto and Naruto has been spending plenty of time with her."

"So…?"

"Sasuke, Naruto can hang out with any other girl after this whole Sakura thing but he chooses her…get it yet?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Troublesome…you're denser than I thought."

"Shut up. Not all of us guys have that _feminine side_ like you do."

"Hey," Shikamaru said, "at least I understand the female mind unlike some guys."

Sasuke smirked. "Are you sure you aren't gay?"

"Kiss some fan girl ass, pretty boy."

After ten minutes in the store – and after the girls gave up on waiting – the guys walked out of the store.

"I talked to Sakura on the phone yesterday," Shikamaru said, breaking a silence.

Sasuke, who sat on a bench, raised an eyebrow. "Should I care?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Well you should…she was talking about you…"

Sasuke smirked. "Whatever."

"She was saying all these kinds of things about you…"

"Hmph," Sasuke cocked his head. "Does it look like I care?"

Shikamaru sighed, his arms behind his head. "Troublesome."

"Bite me," Sasuke retorted.

The two guys sat alone in silence, watching in humor as a bunch of girls – scary enough there were some guys too… – walked by them each time, trying to catch their eye.

"Hey, isn't that Hinata?"

Shikamaru and Sasuke looked as Hinata walked past them, biting her nails, her cheeks flushed. She was mumbling incoherently and left the two boys – well Shikamaru only – in mid greeting.

"What's up with her?" Shikamaru asked, annoyed at being ignored by a friend.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

**A few more minutes of silence…**

"Damn," Shikamaru said, leaning forward. "Look at her! Hot babe…"

Sasuke didn't say anything but laughed to himself mentally at the sight of Shikamaru checking out a girl wearing a mini skirt and a thin blue jacket. Her long blonde hair reached all the way down her back as it was let down instead of its trademark high ponytail…Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm going to talk to her."

He watched as Shikamaru walked up casually – more like strut – to the girl. He tapped her shoulder. "Hey babe."

The girl turned around and blushed. "Shikamaru!"

"Ino!"

The girl looked at him and laughed. "I swear, you're pick up lines are getting worse and worse."

"Gee thanks, someone noticed." Shikamaru grinned at her and asked, "So, talking to me again, Miss Ino Yamanaka?"

She rolled her crystal blue eyes. "Maybe…I don't know. Not unless you count our small conversation as _talking_."

"Touché."

Sasuke groaned. Those two were obviously and hopelessly in love.

"Um, hi."

Sasuke looked up to see a small girl with delicately braided pigtails blushing in front of him. "Hey."

"Uh…my name is Midori Hotaru…and I've seen you around before…like last year…and I…"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"I-I know…but it's just that…I was w-wondering i-if…"

He got up and said tiredly, "I'm sorry kid, but I have a girlfriend and we're supposed to meet here in a bit."

"A g-girlfriend…?" she asked. "Who…is…?"

"Haruno Sakura," Sasuke replied nonchalantly. Over the past years, when a random girl comes up to him, he always has the same thing prepared: 'I have a girlfriend and her name is Sakura so leave me alone you rabid fan girl with layers and layers of obsessive doom in utter glomping.'

She blushed harder. "Okay, sorry," she replied hastily, "um…but I go the public school next block over…6th grade class B…Midori Hotaru…you know…just in case…"

"Sakura and I have been together for awhile now…"

Hotaru's blushed deepened as she nodded and hastily ran off.

Sasuke walked away from the now arguing duo – Ino was yelling madly at Shikamaru and Shikamaru was covering his ears – and into a lone café.

* * *

_**How Haruno Sakura dealt with all of this…**_

* * *

Tenten stood nervously behind the lamppost, staring at the waiting teen across the street. Haruno Sakura walked out of the sports store, holding a nicely decorated envelope in her hand. "Tenten?"

"What am I going to do?" Tenten asked, taking the gift from Sakura.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Um, give it to him?"

"Sakura! But…I'm scared!" Tenten said, covering her face with her hands. "What if he throws it away?"

"Please," Sakura replied, "it's a gift card containing fifty dollars to that sports store over there. What boy would throw it away?"

Tenten forced a smile. "You're right; I should just suck it up and give it to him!"

"Go for it! Banzai! I'm rooting for you!" Sakura said cheerfully, thrusting her hand in the air. "Come on Tenten, it's a date…live it up and enjoy it! You've been waiting forever to go out with him…might as well smile and look pretty!"

"You're right…I should enjoy it! Thank you Sakura! But remember, it's not really a date…it's just a…um…birthday get together!" Tenten walked away from her and in front of her fellow classmate and close friend: Hyuga Neji.

Sakura grinned. "Obvious," she whispered as Neji accepted the birthday package from the girl, both of them looking very flattered.

Her smile faltered as she realized that she was alone…lately she has been hanging around Tenten, Neji, and Lee…but it's hard since they are a year apart. Sakura smiled with them, laughed with them, and plainly just loved to be with them…but it wasn't the same…

_Boys are so stupid._

"Sakura?"

She looked up to see a teary-eyed Hyuga Hinata. "Hinata? What's wrong?"

"I-I-I told him…th-that I loved him!"

Sakura patted her gently on the back. "Who did you tell?"

"N-n…"

"Hinata…how can I help you if you don't tell me?"

Hinata shook her head faster, her dark hair shaking around her. "He always talks about you…all he says is Haruno Sakura this and Haruno Sakura that…"

"Hinata…"

"Sakura! I told Naruto that I loved him but all he thinks about is you!" Hinata said, tears streaming down her cheeks. She stared straight into her emerald eyes and broke away, running towards whom knows where.

"Hinata…?" _Naruto can't stop thinking about me?_ She instantly thought of the kiss and blushed lightly.

Sakura walked into a nearby café and sat down at the bar. "Cappuccino please," she said quietly to the waitress who looked about a few years older than herself.

She remembered distinctly that Tenten said to give the guys some time…and if she required it, giver herself some time too…

The waitress returned with her drink. "Enjoy miss."

Sakura smiled. "Wait, can I ask you something?"

The waitress nodded and gave a friendly smile. "Depends, we aren't acquainted as much."

"Oh, right," she replied, blushing, "My name is Haruno Sakura."

"Pleasure Miss Sakura, my name is Kuro Kimiko. Now that we're acquainted, please continue."

Sakura smiled at her and asked, "Let's say that you had two best male friends – hypothetically speaking – and you loved them both equally. Um…then you realize you loved one as a brother and one as something more – hypothetically speaking of course – but couldn't decide who. And both of them liked you as more than just a friend…what would you do? Hypothetically of course…oh and you three haven't spoken to each other in six weeks and something days? Ah…and that one of your closest friends confessed her love to one of them but he can't stop thinking about you and now you are confused as ever again? All hypothetically speaking…"

"Well," Kimiko said, "that sure is a lot to be hypothetic about…but if it were me, I would start talking to them again – all meaning the two boys and that one girl. Losing friends is hard right?"

"Yeah…hard as hell – I mean heck, sorry."

"No worries, Miss Sakura. But really, you shouldn't worry. Talk to this lady friend of yours and work it all out…you can't afford to lose too many friends. As for them boys, just give it time for all the awkwardness to sort itself out then you can decide who you love more. I mean, come on, you know who it is; you just can't make yourself believe it's him!"

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Miss Kuro…I think I'll do that…"

"Anytime! The drink's on the house."

Sakura smiled.

"Oh, and Miss Sakura?"

"Yes?"

Kimiko smiled softly. "You're a very pretty girl with an air of confidence, determination, and gentles around you. I'm sure you and your friends will make it out okay," she said, walking to a table where there was a customer waiting.

Sasuke…

Naruto…

Love…

Friendship…

Decisions and choices like that sure are hard…after all; decisions are the doorway to the future! Or so the saying goes…

Sakura sighed deeply. This was all too troublesome for her. She ran a hand through her hair, frowning at her untouched cappuccino and the thought of sounding like Shikamaru for a brief second.

Kimiko walked back to the bar in front of the person beside Sakura. "Anything for you today, young man?"

"I'll have a latte please."

The stressed out teenager looked to her left and her eyes grew huge. Sitting right next to her at the coffee bar…one of the reasons why she was so stressed out…_Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's note: **I'm so sorry it took me a while again but my uncle is moving his stuff around and my server is connected to his so since he is moving everything he hasn't really been keeping his server on and stuff…I now have to use the library computers to do anything but those are always jam packed and I really don't like public libraries for some reason…please forgive me TT.TT (Random note…we had career day and stuffs so yeah I had the free-lance writers and it was okay and all…but I was expecting more. I want to be a writer anyways…either that or a nurse…ugh that's too Asian…haha XD)

Reviews/flames are always welcome!

* * *

**Next time…**_ Naruto is in total shock and he turns to her brother for some support! Neji is wearing matching outfits! Sasuke is in total denial (but in truth he's just being a dork about it!)! Sakura is doing her absolute best trying to avoid him but in the long run he ended up finding her again._


	8. Solace

**The Tales of a Flower**

**Summary: **Meet Haruno Sakura and her two best friends, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke (pick only one Saku!). As a teenager in the real world, she will have to face school detentions, girl fights, and love, love, love! This is the life of Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Solace**

* * *

_Sasuke?_

Sakura lowered her head, sipping her drink casually, as her new found friend Kuro Kimiko handed Sasuke his drink. She tried hard not to get into any actual contact with him.

"Here you go, mister!" Kimiko said cheerfully, not even bothering to hide the blush creeping up on her creamy cheeks.

"Thanks," he said, not even bothering to look up at her.

Sakura lowered her head again, staring at Kimiko pleadingly. The young waitress smiled at her and gave her the thumbs up, leaving for another customer.

"Sasuke?"

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked up and saw a girl standing behind him.

"Midori Hotaru," Sasuke replied, looking back at the counter. "Did you follow me? What is it? Didn't I tell you that…?"

The girl nodded vigorously, her pigtails swaying. "I know…it was just, I wanted to see your girlfriend!" She said, the words rushing out of her mouth.

Sakura looked at the little girl then back at Sasuke then right back at the girl. _Girlfriend? He has a GIRLFRIEND? I thought he broke up with Aya…oh gods…_

"Is she here?" Midori Hotaru asked, looking at Sakura intently. "Is this her?"

Sakura looked back at Sasuke. _Is he blushing?_

It must have been the light because he looked at Hotaru and said nonchalantly, "No, she isn't here…she called saying she couldn't come."

Hotaru cocked her head to the side. "What? I thought you guys…"

Sasuke sighed. "We've been fighting lately so it's expected." He glanced slightly at Sakura and looked away quickly.

Sakura held her breath. _Fighting…? Oh god…_

"Oh…then…"

"Midori Hotaru, I told you, I'm sorry. Even if we're fighting, I still…"

Sakura sipped her drink casually, trying so hard to hide the fact that she was shaking all over. He couldn't possibly be talking about her right? Sasuke could be lying, right? Right?

The little girl shook her head sadly. "…oh Sasuke…" she whispered.

"I still love her."

Midori Hotaru smiled reassuringly at him. "She must be so lucky to have a guy like you love her!" And with that, she left, a fake smile on her face.

Sakura on the other hand, was still shaking, her cup fidgeting as well. The emerald eyed teenager shook her head. She turned to look at Sasuke to se him rummaging in his pockets for some cash. When he found some he placed it on the counter and left, his latte untouched

"Stupid Sasuke…" Sakura mumbled, tearing open a sugar packet. She tossed it aside and opened another one. "Stupid, stupid, STUPID SASUKE!"

Kimiko walked up to her, a huge smile on her face. "Gee Miss Sakura…wasn't he absolutely _dreamy_?"

Sakura forced a smile. "Yeah…sure, let's go with that." She took out a few bills from her wallet and placed them on the counter. "Thanks a whole bunch Miss Kuro…see you!"

"Miss Sakura?"

All the waitress saw was the swish of her pink hair as Sakura left the little café.

* * *

"Sasuke! Where the hell did you go?" Shikamaru said, a red cheeked Ino by his side. "You just disappeared! I thought maybe you ditched me…" 

Ino glared at Sasuke. "Why did you leave me here with this idiot?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, turning slightly away from the two.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked, looking at him. "What's with the silent treatment?"

"Sasuke?" Ino looked across the street at the café Sasuke just walk out of almost three minutes later, a familiar face walked out. "Sakura…? Sakura!"

The teenage girl across the street turned her head and waved back at Ino. She looked both ways and crossed the street, a smile on her face. "Hey Ino, Shikamaru…Sasuke."

"Hey Sakura!" Shikamaru said, giving the girl a hug.

Sakura reluctantly returned the embrace, her eyes on Ino. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Hanging around! Is it some sort of a crime to be here?" Ino said, smiling. "So Sakura, how are you? We haven't been talking lately…"

"Oh really? Aren't you guys like, best friends or something?" Shikamaru said, scratching the back of his head.

"Of course, I _am_ one of Sakura's best _female_ friends ever! We just happen to have…some bumps in the road I suppose," Ino said thoughtfully, grabbing Sakura's shoulder, winking at the boys. "Friends are allowed some minor bumps but only one major, humongous road block! Besides, friends like Sakura are hard to find…wouldn't want to lose someone like her!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Of course…Sakura's one of a kind."

Sakura stood still, her cheeks red. "Aw, you guys…" She looked over at Sasuke, his hands shoved casually in his pockets, the dark sunglasses covering his eyes. _I wonder…what is it he's thinking about?_

"Hey, what brings you here to the other side of town?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was here with a friend of mine…she needed some moral support. I was going to catch the train and head back anyways," Sakura replied, quickly glancing at Sasuke. "What about you?"

Ino laughed. "Stupid, I live in this part of town! So does Shika-baby over there."

"Shika-baby? Hey…I like that!" Shikamaru said, smiling at Ino.

Sakura giggled. "I see…I hope you didn't mean it the way it sounded, Ino."

The blonde blushed instantly and slapped Sakura playfully on the back. "Sakura!"

"Heehee, sorry!"

Sasuke grunted and walked away from the three. Sakura watched sadly as he left…she really wanted to say something to him…but it felt too awkward now…after all this time…

Shikamaru sighed. "Idiot pretty boy…I'm going to go after him, stay here and wait for me Ino-baby?"

"In your dreams, hon, I'm going back with Sakura."

Sakura smiled at Ino. "There's no need…I can take the train on my own."

"Nah, I don't want to be stuck here with this ego…it might crush me," Ino whispered, her back to Shikamaru.

"But I just figured you'd want to be alone with him…" Sakura whispered back.

Ino blushed again and grabbed her arm. "We're going to the train station…_now._"

"Okay then," Sakura replied happily.

Shikamaru scratched his head, confused. "See you, ladies…"

* * *

"Sakura! I don't want to be left alone with him!" 

"You like him don't you?" Sakura said, "You really, really like him don't you, Ino?"

Ino just blushed. "What about you? What's the whole thing between you and Naruto? And Sasuke?"

Sakura smiled lightly, her head low as Ino dropped the subject and bought two tickets to the train.

* * *

Naruto sighed again. Lately that's all he has been doing… 

"_I do see you!" he exclaimed. "You're Hyuga Hinata…my friend…"_

_Hinata sighed again. "A friend…"_

"_Yes!" Naruto said, trying desperately to lighten up the mood. "One of my closest friends!"  
_

"_You don't see me as anything else…"_

_He shook his head. "I do!"_

"_Liar! If you saw me then," Hinata clenched her eyes tight, "then you would see how much I love you!"_

"I guess I really am the biggest idiot on the planet…" he said, running a hand through his light hair. "But" _What about Sakura? _"…damn it all, I'M SO CONFUSED!" Naruto yelled. He blushed, suddenly realizing that he was in a street…with lots and lots of people…he ran across the street, hoping that the stares will lessen.

"Oh crap…that was freaking embarrassing."

"Hey! I know you! You're that Uzumaki kid!"

Naruto turned his head and saw two older teenagers staring at him. One was a female wearing army Capri pants and a thin grey jacket, her hair neatly tied up in two buns, small single braids coming from them both. She was the one who realized who he was. The other wore a dark grey sweatshirt and long dark green shorts; he was sitting down on a bench, his arms crossed in front of him and his eyes closed.

"You're…Hyuga boy! Neji my man!" Naruto said loudly, walking up to the two.

Neji smirked. "Uzumaki, quiet down, you're disturbing the peace."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, chuckling. "Hehe…sorry about that." He turned his head and noticed that Neji was with…_a girl_. "On a date, Neji?"

He shook his head calmly, his cheeks slightly flushed. "No, this is a friend of mine…a classmate."

"Sad, I know you but you don't really know me…" Tenten said, smiling weakly.

Naruto shook his head. "Tenten, the high school girl that Sakura hangs around with. Are you positive this isn't a date?"

Neji sighed. "What are you stupid?"

"Are you sure?"

"It's not a date, Naruto. We're just friends hanging out is all," Tenten replied.

"But you guys are matching!" Naruto pointed out. "It _is_ a date! Wearing matching outfits like that it has to be a date!"

"Coincidence," Neji muttered. "Nothing but coincidence."

Naruto grinned. "Uh-huh…say what you want."

Tenten pouted and wrapped her arms around the sitting Neji's neck. "Yeah, we're on a date! Happy now?" she exclaimed sarcastically, kissing Neji on the cheek. She unlatched herself and sighed. "No wonder she thinks you're an idiot…"

"Who thinks I'm an idiot?" Naruto asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Someone…" she said in a singsong voice. "But I'm not telling who!"

Naruto's lip quivered and he looked at Neji in a begging manner. "Neji! Big bro! Tell your girlfriend to tell me!"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Neji!"

Tenten stood tall, enjoying the spectacle of Naruto on his knees, pleading at Neji. He was forming a crowd actually.

"My sister must be blind or something, liking a stupid ass like you!" Neji exclaimed, standing up beside Tenten, wrapping his arm around her waist – she was blushing profusely at that action.

"Your sister…? Oh!" Naruto turned beet red. "Hinata…"

Neji took one look at him and sighed – he knew what happened between his younger sister and the annoying blonde boy just by looking at Naruto's flushed disposition. "Let's go Tenten."

"Eh? O-okay…" Tenten said, her cheeks still red for Neji's arm was still around her waist, even as the two high school freshmen walked away.

Naruto stood still, his mind racing and his heart beating faster than a thousand horses. He hung his head low, sighing deeply. He closed his eyes and saw the face of the girl whom he admired more than anything…the usual pink glossy hair and the radiant emerald eyes…he loved Sakura more than ever right? So why, in his mind, was her face getting more unclear by the second? Why was Sakura's image slowly fading away? Who was this girl with pale lavender eyes and short dark hair with the blue-ish hue? Why was she slowly replacing Sakura's image? Was she replacing Sakura in Naruto's heart as well?

"Hinata…"

* * *

"Sakura…mind telling what's been going on lately?" Ino asked her, sitting comfortably on the train seat. "You and Sasuke didn't look to good together…you know, the whole talking concept I mean!" Ino added hastily, flinching at Sakura's sudden scowling face. 

"Ino…it's a long story…"

The blonde smiled. "Well, we have a fifteen minute train ride and a ten minute walk to your house…so I guess you could say that we have _plenty_ of time to talk, my dear Sakura."

**Twenty-eight minutes later…**

"Lordie, Sakura…" Ino said, closing the door to Sakura's room.

"Stupid Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, falling unto her bed. Her hair strewn around her as she rolled around the sheets, mumbling the same thing over and over again: "STUPID SASUKE! And not just him! NARUTO TOO!"

Ino sighed. "I cannot believe you did that without telling me first!"

Sakura sighed, finally calming down after that long and boring – to Ino it was exciting – explanation of what happened. "But…we weren't talking much so…"

"Babe, I'm your _best friend_. I don't hold grudges…but next time we have a big ass fight and you're in huge trouble just go and talk to me…I'm going to be there for you no matter what."

Sakura smiled, tears forming. "Ino…thank you…"

Ino laughed. "What's with the waterworks? I never knew you to be such a big crybaby!"

"Shut up Ino!" Sakura said, throwing a pillow at her. "I am not a crybaby!"

"Sure you aren't!"

"Ino!"

Ino laughed again, sitting on the bed with Sakura. "So what are you going to do now? I mean, Naruto can be handled easily."

"Handled?"

"Yeah…but, that's what Shikamaru said anyways."

Sakura smiled. "I don't really know what that means, but whatever! I'm glad we're talking again, Ino. It felt weird that we weren't talking to each other."

"Yeah, but still, it is hard to believe that _both_ Naruto _and_ Sasuke are in _love_ with _you_! So what are you going to do about that? Like I said – or, uh Shikamaru said – Naruto is in the clear. So what are you going to do about Sasuke?"

"I don't…really know," Sakura replied.

"Oh, Sakura…I'm sorry I wasn't all there to help you out when you really needed me the most…"

"Don't worry about it Ino! I could…handle it I suppose…" Sakura replied, realizing that she wasn't really handling anything all too well…

"My boy problems are completely nothing compared to yours…and I thought Shikamaru was an idiot."

Sakura smirked. "You mean your _Shika-baby?_"

"Shut up Sakura!"

The two girls laughed together, finally sharing a moment long awaited by them both as best friends.

* * *

Sakura played with her cell phone idly, text messaging with Ino. Mrs. Haruno was actually happy this past month for the phone bill was low for a change…but she disregarded it as she realized how happy her daughter is now. 

"Sakura! It's past twelve already! Go to bed!" her mother exclaimed from down the staircase, smiling at her daughter's usual routine.

"Mom! It's spring break! And a Saturday!"

"Sunday's all you have left of break before school! So catch up on your sleep!"

"Mom!"

"Sakura! Don't make me go up there!"

Sakura hastily turned off her lights in her room and buried her body in the sheets, her eyes closed tight. She relaxed her eye muscles and sighed deeply. After talking with Ino…this is what she needed the most…a good night's sleep.

Her cell phone – which she was still clutching – vibrated like mad as she received another text. "I thought Ino was done talking for tonight…"

She flipped open her cell and read the message silently:

_Can we talk now, Saku?_

Sakura sighed and called the number. After two rings, he answered.

"Saku?"

"W-what is it, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, trying desperately not to break down.

Sasuke remained quiet on the other line.

"Sasuke?"

"I…I know you were there when I was talking to Aya…" Sasuke said with a hint of hesitation in his voice. "I can explain all of that…"

Sakura held her breath. "You can…not…"

"Saku…please let me explain…"

She fought back tears as she held back the urge to hang up on him.

"I need to talk to you, Saku!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't Sasuke...this whole thing is too much for me," Sakura said, wiping a tear away.

She heard him sigh on the other line. "Sakura, I know this is my entire fault. The whole thing with Naruto was my fault too. Just...I just want you to go back to the way you were before."

_Sasuke…_

"What about Aya?"

"Saku! I'm sorry about that too! I was...I was jealous! Aya knows it! Aya knew that I was dating her because I was hurting...she knew I liked her because I felt as if everything was falling apart for me...she knew that the lie was getting to big!"

"Sasuke you jerk!" Sakura yelled into the phone. "How could you do that to her?"

"Saku listen to me...it was all a lie!"

"NO! Sasuke...no...I'm sorry...but, Aya's my friend...so is Naruto, he's my _best_ friend," Sakura inhaled deeply. "I thought you were too...I'm sorry, but you've done too much...goodbye Sasuke."

Before Sakura could hang up her cell phone, Sasuke said loudly, "Sakura, please...let me explain myself..."

She hesitated. "So shoot. I'm only giving you _one_ more chance."

"Thank you, Saku."

Sakura fell on her bed, holding her phone tighter. She could Sasuke shuffling on the other line. This was Sasuke...her first love...her first kiss...her first heartbreak...

Sakura's best friend.

"Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here," she replied.

"Okay. Where do you want me to begin...?"

"Remember back in sixth grade? Sport's night? When we...and then you..." Sakura blushed at the thought of that night.

She heard Sasuke cough. "Um...yeah."

Sakura smiled weakly, she buried her face in her pillows. _Why did you kiss me?_

"What about it?" Sasuke asked.

"You know...back then...I really liked you...more than just as my best friend," Sakura whispered. "So when you gave me those flowers...I just thought that maybe you felt the same way...and then...you ran away after...you know...after you kissed me."

"Saku...I was - how should I say this? - I was scared I guess. You were my best friend and I had the hugest crush on you. I would practically glare at any guy that would even think about going near you in that manner."

"Sasuke...! Wait, why didn't you just tell me? It would have been a hell lot easier! You really are a jerk! Do you know how confused I felt after that? Jerk, jerk, JERK!"

He chuckled, "I know, I know, I'm sorry. But the next day I was hoping to talk to you about it...but I couldn't. I was thinking about what would happen between us...I was wondering what Naruto would say..."

"Naruto? But...he didn't...lo-love me until this year!" Sakura exclaimed, struggling to say the word 'love.'

"And you believed him?"

"Well yeah! I'm supposed to!"

"When he said he liked Lisa he was lying! He's been in love with you since...since...well since forever!"

If Sakura wasn't lying on her bed, her nice cell phone would have dropped to the floor and into a million pieces.

"Forever...?"

"Yeah."

"Oh god...Sasuke...but I told him...how much I liked you back then! He was the only one who knew!"

"Why did you think I ran?"

"...oh god..."

"So anyways, other than Naruto, I saw you and Nakamura hanging around each other a whole lot. Next thing I knew, you were talking about how much you liked the bastard. Naruto was crushed as hell, and I wanted to crawl under a rock."

"I'm so stupid! And I called you two guys dumb asses! Anyways, then what's this whole thing about you liking Aya?"

"Okay, that's kind of easy. I started liking Aya because I told her what was wrong with me. She's my neighbor and we went to pre-school together. So naturally we would be friends, but not close enough to be best friends."

"I knew that!"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine! It was Aya's idea! She told me to pretend that I liked her and vice versa so that you can get jealous and go back and start liking me again! But it got too far! I started to like her for real! And then...you can piece it together from there; just add in that Aya liked some older guy and that I still liked you and felt guilty for doing all that to you and stuff...happy now?"

Sakura ran her hand through her pink tresses. Now everything started to make sense. Aya and Sasuke 'liked' each other at first so that she would get jealous - which did happen when Sakura realized she still liked the Uchiha and not Nakamura Ryo. He was just a cover up for all the pain Sakura was in after Sasuke gave her the first kiss...

Why were boys so freaking stupid?

"You retard..." she mumbled, gripping the phone tighter.

"What?"

"Never mind," Sakura snapped. She was pretty angry at Sasuke this moment.

"Sakura?"

"Shut up I'm thinking," she said, growing angrier by the second. Naruto confessed to her...that left her so confused because at the same time she realized she still had feelings for her other best friend. She loved them both dearly...but she knew deep down that one of the boys received only a brotherly love from her...Sakura just could not figure out which one it was yet...

"Sasuke...you really are one of the biggest dorks in the world..."

"So...does that mean that you forgive me?"

"I don't know..."

"I'd do anything!"

"What would you do?" Sakura asked playfully, knowing Sasuke probably had nothing. "Well?"

"Open your balcony door."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Fine!" she exclaimed, irritated by his command. Sakura stood up from her bed and walked to the balcony door. "But this better be good!" She opened the door and gasped.

There, on her balcony, cell phone in hand, was Uchiha Sasuke.

If Sakura wasn't so annoyed at him, she would have found this action very sweet. Come on, the Uchiha Sasuke climbed all the way up to her balcony just to apologize to her...Haruno Sakura. How sweet was that?

"Sasuke..."

"Saku...give me another chance!"

She stared deep into his dark eyes and sighed. "I gave you your chance already! That was to explain yourself."

"Stop messing with me! I'm serious!" he growled.

Sakura pouted, "Well so am I!"

"Saku..."

"The name to you mister is Sakura!"

"Listen-"

"No."

"You-"

"Not listening!"

"Are-"

"LALA!"

"So-"

"Can't hear you!"

"Stubborn!"

"Thank you."

He threw his hands up in frustration. "Sakura!"

"Yes?" she answered innocently.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you one thing and I'm only going to say this once so listen up good!"

"I'm listening." She crossed her arms, staring at him.

He hesitated. "Better yet, I won't tell you. I'll just show you."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out as she felt strong arms wrap around her, warm lips press against her own. Before she could protest at his action, her mind decided to take over her will power. She simply melted at his touch, her arms wound their way around his neck, pulling him closer to her small body. The kiss deepened and she felt his tongue brush against her lips, simply asking for entrance. She smiled mentally and gave in to his desire...after all...this was supposed to be his apology...right?

_Idiot…_

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's note: **Yeah…two chapters today…I felt bad for taking awhile so yea…enjoy XD (I'm in a giddy giddy mood…I beat KH2…I'm so happy XD I took my time with the game…had this whole anthology project and stuff…so I took my time… I couldn't really play as much anyways…now that I beat it I'm satisfied XD) 

Reviews/flames are always welcome!

* * *

**Next time…**_ Winners never quit and quitters never win! It's time to let go of those precious feelings you once thought were true and grasp the feelings that are yours to keep forevermore! Just because it's a kiss, it doesn't mean that it's official! Summer vacation's just around the corner (so is GRADUATION!) haha…surprise surprise!_


	9. Choosing Between Friends

**The Tales of a Flower**

**Summary: **Meet Haruno Sakura and her two best friends, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke (pick only one Saku!). As a teenager in the real world, she will have to face school detentions, girl fights, and love, love, love! This is the life of Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Choosing Between Friends**

* * *

The clock struck one in the morning as Sakura stood on her balcony, staring at the glistening stars above her. This girl wasn't alone…not this night…

With her, sitting on the ledge, his arms casually around her, was Uchiha Sasuke.

"I think…you should go now, it's…getting late," Sakura said, trying hard as ever to sound casual and not flushed. She twirled strands of her hair around her finger and blushed lightly as he held her closer. She could feel his warm breath at the nape of her neck; it sent chills down her spine.

He smirked, not giving a damn about the time. "Be that way, Saku…" he said, releasing her. "Just don't go and stop talking to me later."

Sakura looked down, biting her nail nervously. She opened the door and stepped in her room, about to close the door. She looked up at him, her emerald eyes locked on to his dark orbs, and smiled. "Not talking to either of you has been a living hell for me."

Sasuke stared at her, still registering what she has just said as Sakura closed the door to call it a night or, uh, an early morning.

* * *

A teenage boy stretched his arms as he exited the yellow taxi, grinning. He shook back his fiery red hair and turned to face the taxi driver who was removing the teenager's bags from the trunk.

"Hey, thanks man," he said cheerfully, handing him a fifty dollar bill, "keep the change, it was a pretty far trip…and considering I kept getting you lost…"

"Is okay man. No worry here. Have good day." The really Asian man replied, closing the trunk and getting in the car.

He grinned and looked at the house in front of him. He whistled happily. "Damn…hope she isn't too mad with me! I didn't come all the way here just for her to yell at me…again…"

The boy picked up his bags – three in total – and strolled casually towards the door, whistling once more.

* * *

Sakura sat up on her bed, her eyesight hazy and still adjusting to the morning sun. She turned to her alarm clock and groaned. "Five lousy hours of sleep…I got school tomorrow!" she exclaimed, burying herself in the ultra comfortable blankets of her ultra comfortable bed waiting to be consumed in ultra comfortable slumber…

_DING DONG!_

She shot up from her bed, irritated. "What the hell!?"

Combing her hair quickly and tying on her robe, Sakura made her way down the stairs and to the front door. She opened it cautiously…

…and met a boy who looked no older than herself with flaming red hair and sparkling sunset colored eyes.

"Baby sis, good morning!" he said cheerfully, smiling at Sakura. "Hope I'm not _too_ early!"

Blinking at the boy repeatedly – and registering what just happened – Sakura's lip began to twitch.

"Sis?"

She opened her mouth and the whole neighborhood woke up at exactly 6:12 on Sunday morning.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

* * *

Naruto quietly closed the door to his house, locking it securely. Every morning, Naruto went out to jog or run or just go out for some fresh air. He wasn't on the track team or anything – not this year at least, he discovered the joy of skateboards – but if he were, he'd be damn fast, almost fast enough to catch up with Sasuke who happens to be the fastest. Naruto could do cross-country…but football was more his style.

Usually he would be out on Sunday mornings with Sakura and having a nice morning just hanging out…but considering some _circumstances_ that was long gone…oh well…

He jogged down the street and made a left unto the next block. Pausing at a stoplight, from the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar house and a not so familiar face in front of it…

Who the hell is that guy in front of Sakura's house?

* * *

Sakura pouted profusely as the boy wandered from the kitchen to the living room and back again. He – on the other hand – was smiling like a ten-year-old.

"Hey sis, anything to eat?"

She stared at him hard and turned away, huffing in frustration. "Why are you here?"

He sighed. "Dad sent me…and, I just wanted to be here for your graduation. I mean, it only happens once in your life…graduating from junior high I mean."

"Think I don't know that?" she snapped, standing up. "Hurry up, Yamato, what do you want for breakfast? Might as well cook since I'm up."

"Thanks a bunch, Sakura!" Yamato said happily, grinning again. "But I ate earlier, coffee or some lemon tea would be nice though!"

_**This is Asakura Yamato. He is Sakura's good-looking step-brother who lives in England.**_

Sakura managed a small smile, "Whatever, you owe me one, though."

A few moments later, Sakura was sitting with her brother as he literally gulped up the sweet honey lemon tea. Asakura Yamato is Sakura's fifteen-year-old almost sophomore step-brother. Back when Sakura was only two, her mother divorced her first husband Asakura Kyou – but it was an arranged marriage and it was a mutual decision because of the lack of love for each other (both loved Sakura dearly though) – and she married another man by the surname Haruno – but that marriage was short lived because Mr. Haruno and the Mrs. are separated in different households yet still married. Back to the Asakura guy, he moved to England and married some English lady by the name of Angelina Williams-Shindo who had a three-going-on-four-year-old son named Yamato from her first marriage – the husband Yamazaki Shindo was in a car accident and…yeah kind of obvious what happened then. Yes, complicated family history, but Sakura and her mother are very happy just living their lives without the Asakura/Williams family ties to bug them…

But along came Yamato, the estranged boy who decided to drop in after how many years…

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked, drinking her own cup of tea.

Yamato cocked his head to the side. "Like I said, Dad sent me."

"Aw, how touching of him," she replied sarcastically. "He shouldn't have gone through all that trouble of having to send you when he could have just come here himself."

"Sakura, you know that Dad would have wanted to come, but he couldn't. Besides, my mom wouldn't let him…she's got this problem or something with him leaving the country…weird really then again, she's strange herself."

"Whatever," she quietly said. Of all her fourteen years of existence, ever since she was two, Sakura has met her biological father only three times in her life since the divorce: once because he needed to get his stuff, another time he came by to see Sakura graduate pre-school, and the last time was when she was in 2nd grade with her father announcing that he was to be married to his long-time girlfriend What's-Her-Name-Again…

Yamato scratched the back of his head. "Lordie…it must be hard to only have one parent go to all of your, uh, school events and all, but it can't be all that bad."

"Oh shut up."

"What's with the harsh attitude? Is it that time of month or something?"

Sakura huffed away to answer the door – for someone was knocking – and left poor Yamato in the kitchen with sweet honey lemon tea – partially cooled – splashed all over his body.

"Sakura! What did you do that for!?"

* * *

Naruto breathed deeply, knocking calmly on the door – actually he was knocking so soft not even he can hear it.

"Come on Naruto, you can do it, it's just Sakura!" he mumbled to himself. Naruto gulped; his hand outstretched, ready to knock louder. All of sudden, his thoughts drifted to that moment many day ago where he…unintentionally of course…just went and…oh come on! It was SAKURA and her face was so close to his…and…

"Damn it all…"

He knocked.

He waited.

_Maybe she's still asleep…_

He knocked again.

He waited again.

_Please, Lord let her still be sleeping…_

He sighed, and turned away. Naruto didn't even know why he was standing in front of her house!

"Sakura! What did you do that for!?"

_Who was that?_

"Shut it Yamato! My mom is still sleeping!"

_Crap! Sakura's still awake! I'm not ready for this! Maybe I can come by later… Wait a minute…who the hell is Yamato!?_

Before Naruto could figure anything out, the door swung open.

* * *

Sakura's heart nearly skipped a beat when she opened the door. To be honest, she was half expecting the paper boy – who, by the way, was pretty cute. "N-Naruto? What are you doing h-here?"

"I um…I don't r-really know…" Naruto said, avoiding Sakura's gaze.

"Oh, w-would you like to come in? I mean, only if you want to…" she said, avoiding_ his _gaze.

Naruto shook his head, his eyes still away from Sakura. "Nah, it's cool. I just, you know, went for an earlier round around the neighborhood…"

Sakura grinned. "Isn't it a bit early for that? Usually you go for your rounds around ten-ish or so…"

Naruto blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Ah, well, I just thought that an earlier time would be easier so…uh…"

"Sakura!"

The already embarrassed teenager turned around and saw her brother standing in the hall way…_without his shirt_.

"Sakura!" he whined again, "My shirt is wet and I need a shower now! You ruined my plans a couple of hours now…oh well, more time to spend with you Sakura!"

She held back frustration and forced out calmly – or as calmly as possible, "Yamato, go upstairs!"

Yamato paid no attention and spotted Naruto. He broke into a grin and went to the door. "Hey! I know you!"

Naruto, on the other hand, was drawing a huge blank. This strange boy was standing in Sakura's house without his shirt and smiling as though it were normal…

"Hey dude?"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed. "Yamato, get a shirt on _now_."

Naruto looked back at Sakura and then back at 'Yamato' and stared hard at him. Red hair…orange like eyes…why does the name Yamato sound so familiar?

Yamato chuckled. "You don't remember me? Harsh!"

"It's better if he doesn't! Now put a shirt on!" Sakura commanded, pushing – or tried to push – her brother back in the house.

Naruto nodded. "Yamato…?"

"You remember me?"

"No…"

"Oh…"

Sakura slapped Yamato hard on the back and gave Naruto a small smile, embarrassed for her own brother. "Hey, sorry about that, but Naruto, are you doing anything later on?"

He shook his head. Naruto fought down the urge to just kiss her…again. He couldn't help it, it's those hormones again! But this morning…to him at least…Sakura looked extra breathtaking even in her pajamas.

"Cool, do you think you can come over this afternoon? Like around one?"

"Oh, Baby sis is growing up!" Yamato teased.

Sakura ignored him and looked back at her friend. "Could you?"

Naruto blushed, but only lightly. "Sure…but is it alright if Aya comes? She's coming over to tutor me a bit anyways…"

"Tutor? You're not that stupid…"

"Well, not tutor more like teach me. She can skateboard and she offered to teach me some stuff…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Aya skates? Wow…didn't know that…but sure, it won't take long anyways."

Naruto smiled – partly because Sakura was talking to him and partly because this Yamato guy was being beat up by a girl.

* * *

Sakura checked her clock again and it read 1:05pm. She sighed, staring at her backyard. She was beginning to believe that her balcony was "enchanted"; after all, it was on her balcony that her two very best friends just went and kissed her – or was it because Sakura somehow…_provoked_ them to do so?

"Sakura, are you going to _seduce_ Naruto or something?" Yamato teased, sitting on her bed. "Or is it because you're in my presence that you've decided to dress all sexy?"

Clad in a denim skirt and an olive green tank top with thick straps, she somehow managed to blush in fury. "You nasty pervert!" she scolded.

"And your hair, it looks so good in that half-ponytail sis! So sexy…yum."

"You jackass, that's called _incest_! Now get out of my room!" she yelled, "Yamato, you piss me off! And as to why I'm dressed like this, it's because I'm going to the mall with Tenten and Riku!"

Yamato smirked. "Can I come with?"

"Go to hell!"

Yamato sighed and walked out the door, shutting it tight. Sakura took in deep breaths and made her way to the balcony again.

"Lord…why me?" she sighed, leaning on the rail. Sakura closed her eyes, almost at the brink of sleep.

"Hey sleepy-head," a voice said, arms wrapping around her waist. "You said you wanted to meet me so why sleep on me now?"

Sakura pulled away – blushing hard. "Sasuke!"

He pulled her back into another embrace and kissed her swiftly on the cheek. "Too slow," he whispered, letting her go and making himself comfortable on her bed, switching on the television.

Sakura on the other hand, stood still, confused and very flushed.

* * *

Aya sighed. "You know Naruto," she said quietly, "I don't think I should go with you…"

"What are you talking about? Sakura said it was okay!"

The two made their way across the street – Aya on her skateboard – and went to Sakura's front yard. Aya stopped. She knew what Sakura was going to do; after all, Sakura told Aya that she wanted to start over with the two numbskulls…Aya felt that it was better if she didn't barge in. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke have been friends since forever, and Aya didn't want to be a last minute addition to their bond; she was a friend, but Aya knew that those three had a strong bond that straddled the line between true friendship and true family.

"Go on ahead, I'll be fine," she urged him. He stopped and stared at her.

"Aya, what if…what if Sakura rejects me?"

"What?"

"I told her…that I loved her…" Naruto mumbled.

Aya was so shocked she said nothing.

"Aya?"

She shook her head. "Naruto! It's Sakura we're talking about here! You guys have been friends since, like, preschool…so don't sweat about it okay?"

"I know that much," he said quietly, "but to add to my problems Hinata…she…"

"Let me guess, she confessed too?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Naruto, relax! Right now, just worry about Sakura. Trust me; your feelings for Hinata will be clearer after you have this talk with Sakura." Aya said, smiling at him.

He nodded and walked into the house and left the door slightly open but to only come rushing out and hiding behind Aya. "Help me!"

"Help you?" Aya asked, skating around the sidewalk. "What for?"

Almost after a second that she said that, a boy ran out of the house. "Wait up, Uzumaki!"

"Get away from me!" Naruto screeched, hiding behind Aya.

"Aw, you still don't remember me? It's only been three years!" he exclaimed, shaking back his fiery hair.

Aya got of her skateboard – "Aya! Don't leave me!" – and walked up to the boy, staring hard at him. "I'm sorry for this guy's behavior, but who wouldn't be spooked! Who are you and what the heck were you doing in Sakura's house?"

He stared back at her, his mouth slightly open. He broke into a grin and replied smoothly, "The name's Asakura Yamato and I just happened to be Sakura's step-brother. How about you? What's your name?" _Damn…the girls around here are cuter than I remembered!_

Aya laughed. "Brother? Wow…my name's Aya, Kudo Aya and this idiot is…"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto chimed, stepping beside Aya.

"You're boyfriend?" Yamato asked.

"No, wouldn't dream of it. Naruto's more like a…uh brother to me," she replied. "Besides, he has another girl or two in mind…"

"Aya!" Naruto whined, but somehow managed to grin. "Well, I'm headed inside, Sakura's waiting on me!"

Aya sighed and lightly whacked him on the shoulder. "You better hurry up! You're fifteen minutes late!"

"You got it!" he replied happily, rushing into the house.

She shook her head, and turned back to Yamato. She gave him a smile. "Hey," she said, staring at his eyes, "you've got some awesome eyes…almost like the sunset!"

Yamato smiled back, the hints of a blush on his cheeks. "You know Kudo, you've got some lovely eyes yourself…"

"Gee, thanks, I don't get that a lot," she replied contently, getting on her board. "So…Asakura what's the deal about you?"

"Me? Well, who cares about me, tell me about you, Kudo…I kind of want to know more about you."

Aya stumbled off her skateboard, flustered. "M-me!? Why me?"

Yamato grinned. "I don't know, but for some reason, you interest me…"

"Huh…?"

"There's just something about you, Kudo…something about you that gets to me!"

* * *

Naruto walked up the stairs slowly, holding his breath; it took him at least a full five seconds to walk up one stair in the staircase of nine. But the poor boy was nervous…what if Sakura was going to beat him up for what happened over a month ago? Nah…that was unlikely…but was going on?

All of a sudden…his mind drifted to a certain Hyuga girl…

"_If you did see me, you would see how much I love you!"_

"Good Lord, Neji would kill me if he knew what happened!" he muttered to himself. Then there was Sakura…just thinking about it made his head hurt.

Naruto, after a good minute or so, finally made his way upstairs. He gulped and stood still, facing the doorway to his fate…

…?

_Okay, that was too dramatic._ Naruto smiled to himself, opening the door slowly to find that Sakura wasn't alone.

* * *

"Naruto! You're late!" Sakura said, sitting casually on her bed. She tossed the remote to her television to the side and stood up. "We've been waiting for you over twenty minutes!"

"We…?" Naruto looked around and spotted who was also a part of the 'We' lying on Sakura's bed. "Sasuke! Buddy!"

Sasuke smirked, leaning on Sakura's pillows, waving his hand. "Hey dobe, what took you so long?"

Sakura closed the door to her room and motioned for Naruto to sit down. "Hey, glad to see you guys are talking to each other again!"

The two boys instantly fell silent.

She giggled. "I guess this is all my fault huh? The reason why none of us are talking and stuff…I was being jealous with everything…all in my own confusion…"

Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at her. "Sakura…" Naruto started.

She shook her head. "Hey, ignore that! But seriously, were you guys even trying to talk to each other?"

"No," they said in unison, Naruto staring at the floor and Sasuke staring at the television.

Sakura sighed. "Boys…hopeless…Now then…do you guys even have a _clue_ as to why you're here?"

"Why not tell us, Saku?" Sasuke said, staring at her intently…almost in a seductive way.

Sakura blushed. "Uh…well…"

Naruto pouted and turned to Sakura, smiling cheerfully. "Yeah, it would be helpful to tell us. Take your time though…"

She blushed more, stammering, "W-well…you s-see I…"

Naruto smirked and glanced at Sasuke, giving him a smile of victory. Sasuke glared in response.

Sakura noticed it and chuckled. What they were both trying to do was very cute and made her blush even more. _Are they trying to win my attention?_

"You guys, glaring daggers at each other isn't going to work," she muttered. "But, I called you guys here…because, I'm ready to talk."

"Talk?" Naruto said, "Aren't we doing that now?"

The poor girl sighed.

* * *

Yamato sighed in delight. He was in heaven. Two more girls joined Kudo Aya and the three of them were chatting in a friendly way. There was the older looking one – the mature and attractive looking one – with chocolate colored eyes and dark brunette hair that was tied back into two buns atop her head…very cute but she was giving off signals saying that she was off-limits. Then there was the other girl who had short light brown hair that barely touched her shoulders and bright coffee colored eyes…Yamato couldn't help but stare at her…she looked almost as innocent and almost as wonderful as the creamy skinned, long lavender haired, and enticing golden eyes of Kudo Aya.

"Hey Asakura!" Aya called, motioning him to come closer. "I want you to meet some of my friends!"

The boy stood up from his seat and walked up to Aya, smiling. "What's up ladies?"

"This is Asakura Yamato," Aya started, pulling his arm so that he was a little closer to the girls. "Don't be shy, Asakura, it's just Tenten and Riku they won't bite…well, Riku won't at least."

"Riku?" he asked, looking between the two girls. He only did so because the close proximity he was having with Aya almost threw him off guard.

The girl with short hair stepped up. "I'm Riku, and Tenten's my cousin."

Yamato gaped at her. "Hey…" _The girls are totally _way cuter_ than I remembered!_

Aya, on the other hand, was smiling knowingly, removing her hold on him. Asakura Yamato was easy to read like a book, and with a girl like Riku around…oh boy…someone needs to get Asakura a band-aid to cover his heart!

* * *

Sakura sat down on the carpet with Naruto and Sasuke, taking a deep breath. "Well, I needed to talk to you both…probably not the best approach but the only one that is open to me at the moment."

"So spill!" Naruto said, playing with the edge of her carpet. _Wow…it's so fuzzy!_

Sasuke closed his eyes, almost ready to doze off. _Gods…I need more sleep…_

"I know how both of you feel about me and I don't think its right that you should go behind each other's backs!" she exclaimed quickly.

The boys snapped back into reality. "What the fuck!?" they both yelled.

"You brought me here just to tell me that Naruto is in love with you? Damn Sakura! I _already_ knew that!" Sasuke said angrily. Naruto just gaped, surprised that Sasuke would know that.

"I…know! But I should be apologizing!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Wha…?" Naruto stared at her, dumbfounded.

She smiled weakly and muttered quietly, "I'm sorry I guess with happened, it confused me…"

Naruto dropped his head low, sighing. He was half-hoping that she would forget about what happened between them and just drop it…

"I mean, Naruto doing what he did and Sasuke saying what he said…it made me so lost…"

"Saku…"

"Let me finish Sasuke!" Sakura stood up staring at both of them. "I'm not really sure about how I really feel!"

"Sakura listen about that…" Naruto hesitated, not knowing what he should explain. _What do I say? Sasuke's here and he might…oh Lordie…_

"I know this might sound stupid and selfish of me," Sakura continued, covering her eyes with her hands, "but…I love…both of you…."

Sasuke shook his head. "Hn."

"Both of us…?" Naruto asked, "But I don't get it!"

Sakura lowered her head, "I don't know who I love more! I mean, you guys can't do this to me! Both of you have been my very best friends! You guys can't make me choose between you…"

Naruto remained silent, soaking it all in. "So does that mean…it's just friends?"

"No, Naruto, I know that deep down, I know what's going to happen…I'm just not so sure what will happen at this moment…but it was so frustrating to know that with some declarations…our friendship would be ruined…"

"Idiot," Sasuke said, tossing a pillow at the girl. "I said I was sorry earlier for what I did."

Sakura uncovered her eyes and plopped back on the floor. "So does that mean…you guys forgive me?"

"I do, I just don't know about Naruto," he replied, pointing at the silent boy. "But listen, take your time and don't you dare fry your brains over it like last time."

Sakura stared at him. _Sasuke…_

Sasuke stood up on patted the girl on the head. "But yeah, I'm putting the past behind me and moving on. I'm willing to 'renew' our friendship thing but I don't know about you guys," he said without hesitation but without much emotion either. Sasuke leaned closer to Sakura and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Sakura blushed deep red and covered her face again. _Stupid Sasuke! Not helping!_

Naruto – who was being silent – was breathing slow and steady ragged breaths. _Sasuke loves her too? What am I going to do…I mean…what about Hinata?_ All of sudden, Aya's voice rang in his head.

"_Naruto, relax! Right now, just worry about Sakura. Trust me; your feelings for Hinata will be clearer after you have this talk with Sakura."_

Sakura regained her composure and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, I'm sorry too…I shouldn't have run away from you…it wasn't right."

He shook his head. "No, it was my fault…I knew if I did something like that it would ruin our friendship…but I guess I knew what was coming. But yeah, I'm all good, I missed you anyways, evil Sasuke too."

"Uh, 'evil Sasuke'?"

"Figure of speech, even if he is my best friend, he's kind of my rival…again. But yeah, things change," Naruto said, standing up, "and you never what's going to happen. Take your time, like he said, and don't give yourself living hell."

_Naruto!_ Sakura blushed, smiling gently.

"Well, Sakura, I know what you're going through so don't stress okay?"

"Naruto," she whispered, "thank you…"

"For what?"

She just smiled at him, standing up. She opened the door and walked out, Naruto tailing behind her.

* * *

Sakura held back laughter as she saw the sight in front of her house. Sasuke and Yamato were talking as though they've known each other for years…Yamato kept on adverting his attention to the girls who were being amazed by Aya's ability to skateboard. "Hey boys, stir any trouble yet?" she asked, smiling at them.

Yamato grinned and replied, "Baby sis, who knew so much has changed since I last came here! And Uchiha is the only one to remember me!"

"Whoopee," she said sarcastically, "should I act surprised or be surprised?"

"You remember him, Sasuke? But how?" Naruto asked, staring at Yamato.

Sasuke smirked. "Back in fifth grade, Asakura came by my house once and almost got into a fist fight with my brother."

"I remember that!" Yamato and Sakura both exclaimed – Yamato in delight and Sakura in disgust.

Riku, Tenten, and Aya entered the conversation. Aya smiled at Sakura who smiled back and winked at Sasuke giving him the _Now I Can Sleep at Night_ look. Over the past few days, Sasuke has been on the phone asking advice and stuff from her. "Oh, what happened?" Riku asked.

Tenten then chimed, "Neji told me this one, something about some idiot 6th grader who almost got beat up by all time high school senior Itachi…they fought over something…"

"Not something, more like Asakura said something that was really offensive to Itachi and he got mad," Sasuke said, recalling events. "Something about Sakura."

"Ooh! What he say?" Riku asked, really interested. Naruto nodded and urged them to continue.

Yamato blushed and tried hard to change the subject, knowing that he would get his ass kicked by all the girls – come on, he was outnumbered, one to four. Aya interjected, "How about we don't go there?"

"Sounds good to me!" they all said, knowing in unison that something really offensive like that would get the older Itachi started and probably the younger one as well.

"By the way, Sakura," Tenten said, "who is Asakura boy anyways? I just know he lives in with you…but why?"

Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Riku, and Aya all stared at her – two of the five knowing who Yamato is. She sighed.

"Asakura Yamato this is the guys," Sakura said sadly, "guys, this is Asakura Yamato…my older step-brother."

Yamato, at that phrase, stepped up and grabbed Riku's hand gently. He then said – turning on the charm of course – to her, "I'm here to heed to your every need."

Riku blushed hard. "Ah…"

The next second was a blur to Riku, Aya, Sasuke, and Naruto. Sakura and Tenten bolted towards Yamato with lightening speed and crushed him to the ground, the group soon leaving for the mall, a half-dead teenager lying on the ground with huge twin lumps on his head.

"I'm sorry Riku, but I'm afraid he can over do it at times!" Sakura apologized.

"You think!?" the girls exclaimed.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's note: **Yes…sue me!! But i have my explanation in the next chapteeeer! Reviews/flames are always welcome!!

_My muse still hasn't returned TT.TT_

* * *

**Next time…**_ Now that the trio is happily together as friends once more, problems arise within their own circle of trust! Naruto is confused…Sakura is spinning in circles…and Sasuke is…well being Sasuke. With this entire ruckus going on, why does Lee have the urge to stir up more trouble? And poor Yamato finds out the secret, deadly weapon of a female…_


	10. What About Me?

**The Tales of a Flower**

**Summary: **Meet Haruno Sakura and her two best friends, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke (pick only one Saku!). As a teenager in the real world, she will have to face school detentions, girl fights, and love, love, love! This is the life of Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: What About Me?**

* * *

"Oh! I love the mall!" Riku cheered as the group entered the huge structure. "You know, I heard that a new gelato shop opened up near Jamba Juice maybe we should check it out…hmm yum!" 

Tenten sniggered and said to her, "Dear, dear cousin, isn't there anything else in your mind besides sweets?"

"Other than boys and clothes?" Sakura added, motioning towards a group of high school boys near the fountain. "Hey Riku, they look to be your type…and there are some skater boys over there for Aya…"

"Sakura!" Aya whined, blushing. Riku on the other hand broke into a huge smile, staring at the boys, one of which who winked at her.

"Ah," Riku sighed as they all walked away from the fountain, "I love the mall!"

"They're too old for you," Tenten said. "I know them actually…juniors at Kawaga High, bad reputation; you know the drugs and the pot…things like that."

"How do _you_ know?" Sakura muttered, looking back at the Kawaga juniors.

"Neji," the high school student answered promptly.

"Ooh," Riku teased, "So when's the wedding?"

Aya chuckled. "Maybe you'd be the maid of honor Riku!"

"I love weddings," Sakura sighed inaudibly. Sasuke – who stood next to her, close to her, but not _too_ close – glanced at her.

"Sucking up to me isn't going to work," Tenten mumbled, blushing a deep scarlet. "Still, you're too young for them."

Riku pouted. "Poo, that's no fun. Why do all the cute boys have to be so damn old?" she complained, glancing at Aya. "Too bad I don't fall for the old guys like _some_ people."

"Hey, take it back!" Aya screeched.

"Fine, I take it back," Riku replied softly, giving Aya a hug. "Sorry, that _was_ below the belt."

Sakura grinned. She knew Riku almost all her life and she hasn't changed one bit. Miss Riku was the basketball playing, sweets loving, boy crazy, and cheerleading type of girl. Sakura was glad to be friends with someone like Riku…after all, if it weren't for Riku, she would never have met Tenten, Neji _and_ Lee. "You know," Sakura said thoughtfully, "gelato doesn't sound half bad…"

"Heh," Aya said, facing Sakura, "who's got the sweet tooth now?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "So sue me!" She turned to the slow moving boys behind them. "Guys, in the mood for some sugary concoctions?"

Naruto nodded eagerly and Sasuke just shrugged. Yamato on the other hand said, "I'll pass."

"Dude," Naruto said, looking at Yamato as though he were a Martian from Mars, "what are you? Some kind of freaking candy hater?"

"No, it's my mother; she doesn't like the idea of eating sugar-filled items," Yamato said slowly.

"But you live in _England_, doesn't that place have loads of sweets?" Naruto said, very confused.

Yamato scratched the back of his head. "Eh…actually, sweets aren't my thing…"

Riku stopped dead in her tracks and stared hard at Yamato with her café colored eyes. "Oh my god! You've been missing out!" she exclaimed, taking his hand and dragging him away from the others.

"Cute, aren't they?" Aya whispered to Sakura. "Riku's already got him whipped."

"So true," Sakura whispered back. The two girls silently giggled.

Sasuke sighed. "Hey, no fair."

"What isn't fair?" Aya asked.

"Using your stupid charms to get to us," Naruto mumbled incoherently, "_that's_ the reason why we're _whipped_."

"What did you say?" the girls said, glaring at Naruto.

"Eep!" Naruto squeaked, hiding behind Sasuke.

"Gelato anyone?" Tenten asked, linking arms with the other girls. "Come on, freshies, its ice cream time!"

As the girls walked away, Sasuke peeled Naruto off of him. "You know dobe," he said, "never mess with a girl. We men learn _that_ the hard way."

* * *

"Asakura," Riku said, not relaxing her hold on Yamato's arm, "welcome to the world of yummy sugary goodness! I'll have one scoop of that vanilla bean gelato please! Ooh, and can I also have a chocolate cream crêpe?" 

"Um, Riku, I'm not into sweets…" Yamato complained, staring at the food in front of them.

"Oh hush and sit down. You shouldn't complain, I bought all of this stuff so you could relish in the joy of sugar." Yamato sat down on one of the high chairs of the high tables and watched as Riku scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and smiled. "Open wide!"

Yamato reluctantly opened his mouth.

"Aw! How cute!"

"I know! So adorable aren't they Sakura?"

Yamato closed his mouth quickly and instantly went pink. "S-Sis! K-Kudo!"

"Hehe, Riku, who knew you could be such a girl?" Aya teased. "He's not even your boyfriend yet!"

Sakura beamed. "They key word in that sentence is yet!"

"Ooh, maybe Riku _does_ like the older types!" Aya said, winking at Yamato.

Riku smirked, licking her spoon. "At least he's just a year older than me, not seven," she shot back.

"Love is in the air," Sakura whispered, getting in line for some sweetness behind Naruto. "So, find anything good?"

"Actually, I'm willing to try the green tea…how about you?" he asked casually, staring at the ice cream. Naruto blushed lightly as he realized how close she was to him.

"The strawberry crêpe sounds good," Sakura whispered, looking at the crêpe menu. "Didn't know they also had crêpes…"

"Me neither…" he whispered back.

"Hey, so where's Uchiha?" Yamato asked Aya, looking around. "Leave him behind or something?"

Aya sat down between Riku and Yamato and replied, "Actually, he decided on a smoothie than some sugary gelato. He's next door at Jamba Juice."

"What about my cousin, over at Jamba too?"

"Nope, actually Riku, she saw Hinata and Neji and decided to meet as at the fountain in an hour or two," Aya said, glancing over at Naruto. "Hinata didn't say anything when we met up with them, she just sort of, glanced at Naruto and looked away."

"Hinata…?" Yamato looked at Aya in confusion. "Neji…?"

"Hinata and Neji are brother and sister," Riku informed him, picking at the chocolate cream crêpe. "Neji is Tenten's future husband."

"Really?"

"No, but we're praying for it."

Aya smiled. "And Hinata is totally loving Naruto."

"Naruto likes…Hinata?" Yamato asked, scratching his head.

"He does…Naruto just doesn't know it yet…" Aya whispered thoughtfully. "He's 'in love' with Sakura at the moment…"

"Okay, I'm officially confused."

"Don't worry about it, Asakura!" Riku declared, patting him on the back, "Boys aren't supposed to get it!"

"It's the language of girls," Aya added, grinning.

"So, aren't you getting anything, Aya?" Riku asked, finishing up her crêpe.

The girl shook her head, her lavender locks swishing behind her in its high ponytail.

"Fooooood!!! Oh my god! This looks so good!" Sakura squealed, sitting at the table. Naruto sat down beside her and was licking away at his gelato, remaining silent for he was in sugar heaven. "I love strawberries…"

Sasuke walked into the gelato shop with his Jamba Juice and stood behind Sakura's chair. "Hello friends."

"Uchiha, what did you get?" Yamato asked, staring at the smoothie.

"Strawberries Wild, want some?" he asked Yamato.

"Hey, thanks for offering!" The red-head made an attempt to get the container but Sasuke pulled away from his grasp. "What gives?"

Sasuke smirked. "If you really wanted to have some, then you should have bought your own. Besides, I thought sweets weren't your thing."

Aya and Riku burst into laughter. Sakura shook her head staring at her friend. "So mean, Sasuke."

"Whatever," he replied quietly, staring at the crêpe Sakura was holding. "What kind of crêpe did you get?"

"Huh? Oh…well I got…eh?" Sakura blushed a deep red as Sasuke leaned over her shoulder and took a bite of her treat.

"Strawberries huh?" he said, resting his head on her shoulder. "I guess that's a given since it's your favorite fruit…"

Yamato gaped at the scene as Riku and Aya stared at each other. "Awww! That was too cute!" the girls squealed.

Naruto – who remained silent during the scene – lowered his head, slowly licking away at his green tea gelato.

* * *

"I hate school!" Sakura moaned, crossing the street to the overly huge private campus. She flipped back her hair in annoyance. "Seriously, why do _we_ still have to attend school?" she continued, "I mean come on! Why bother with only a week left?" 

She sighed again. Naruto shook his head, holding down his laughter. "Sakura, relax," he muttered gently, patting her on the back.

"How can I? Me of all people!?" she complained, weaving her way around the fourth graders in their green uniforms to arrive at the junior high section of the school. "I'm the one that has to organize everything for graduation! And no one is helping me at all!"

Naruto dropped his backpack to the ground, plopping himself at the bench closest to the vending machines. "You know, that's why there's a committee for graduation, so that one person doesn't have to do it all."

"I know, but Nakamura and Honda are too busy _kissing_ and it gets distracting because Kakashi doesn't notice but we do!" Sakura rummaged in her wallet for some change, staring angrily at the pure emptiness of it. "Naruto, can I borrow some change?"

"Huh? Oh, sure," he replied, putting in some coins so she could have her morning dose of iced tea. "But isn't Sasuke in the committee too?"

Sakura sipped happily away from the can. She lowered it, looking at the area around her. "Where is Sasuke anyways? Isn't he usually here before us?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. To be honest, he actually relished the fact that Sasuke wasn't there…ever since yesterday with the whole 'both of them liking Sakura' thing happening. Oh, and the mall incident with the strawberry crêpe and strawberry smoothie…yeah, that was pretty uncomfortable for him. Even if it was uncomfortable watching Sakura and Sasuke get lovey-dovey in front of him…to Naruto it was oddly…_expected_ and he didn't feel as…_jealous_…as he thought he would…

"Ah!" Sakura said happily, waving. "Good morning Hinata!"

_Hinata!?!?!? _Naruto saw for himself that the Hyuga girl was in fact heading towards the vending area – towards where he was sitting. She was smiling at Sakura and apparently did not notice that he was sitting there. _Thank you trees!_

"Good morning, Sakura, I see that you're actually early today," she said, buying herself a bottle of water. "Surprisingly Sasuke isn't here yet…"

"Shocking I know!" Sakura grinned at glanced at Naruto who was now fidgeting like crazy. She then looked back at Hinata. "So, talk to Naruto lately?"

Hinata turned bright red. "Um, about what happened a couple days ago, I didn't mean to burst like that," she muttered sadly, playing with the cap of her water bottle. "It's just that…Sakura, you and I…are so different…and…Naruto is…well…"

"Hinata…"

Naruto turned his head towards the two, Hinata with her head down and Sakura speechless. The only thing that was different about them was their hair, face, and eye color…the uniform was the same…what did Hinata mean by 'different'? "Oh no," he whispered, "Bushy Brows is coming…"

"Sakura! Good Morning to you!" Lee rushed up to Sakura, smiling. "May I add that you look extra exquisite this morning? The spring uniform looks lovely on you!"

"Morning, Lee…and thank you," Sakura replied, scratching the back of her head. _I've been in this uniform for the past three months_, she thought. The high school boy beamed.

"Ah! And the young Hyuga is here as well!" Lee added cheerfully. "Uzumaki! Good morning to you as well! But tell me, why are you hiding?"

"N-Naruto is h-here!?" Hinata asked, her mouth dropping open. She turned around and spotted him, sitting calmly as ever on the bench. "G-good morning, N-Naruto," she said, looking away from him.

"G-good morning, Hinata, Lee," he said, smiling weakly, staring at the blushing Hyuga girl. At the moment he couldn't tell whether he was blushing or not. "Uh…"

"Excuse me," Hinata blurted out, rushing away from them.

Naruto stood up and chased after her. "Hinata wait!"

Sakura stood still, feeling the total awkwardness of the area…she kind of wanted some alone time with Naruto…she should have known better though, Hinata likes Naruto too after all. It somewhat made her _jealous_ to see Naruto chase after Hinata like that…but…not really…man, this was confusing.

"Sakura!"

She looked towards the gate and saw Tenten and Neji walking up to her. "Hey, Tenten! Hanging out with your future hubby?"

"Shut up Sakura!"

"Make me, Tenten!"

* * *

"Hinata wait up!" Naruto called, running after the girl. "Slow down will you!" 

"Leave me alone!" Hinata cried.

Naruto picked up the speed and grabbed her hand, making the girl stop in her tracks. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Hinata panted, staring at the ground. She gulped down the urge to cry as she fought back the tears that were now burning her eyes. "N-Naruto…I…"

He held on tighter to her hand and forced her to look at him. "Hinata talk to me!" he cried, noticing that she was avoiding his gaze. "Look at me at least, please!"

She looked into his sapphire eyes and the tears flowed down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"I-I…don't really know…"

"Hinata, talk to me, what's going on?"

She shook her head, holding his hand tight. "Naruto, I'm so different from Sakura! She's so much smarter than me…she's so much prettier than me too…I can see…why you love her so much…" she said, staring hard at him. "I mean, Sakura is wonderful and I'm…just so average…"

"Wha…?"

Hinata sniffled. "Naruto, w-why did you chase after me?"

"Hinata, I'm not a bad friend! I knew that…something was happening between us…and I wanted to figure out what," Naruto said quietly, "I wanted us to be okay again…after what happened…you just ignored me…"

"B-but…I knew how much you l-love Sakura…and I couldn't bring myself to face you! Naruto, knowing how much you love Sakura it felt as if I c-couldn't stand a chance with you…" she said, the tears falling faster.

"Why? Hinata, I'm supposed to love Sakura…" Naruto whispered. "I mean…I _do _love her…but…I love her because…"

"_Naruto, relax! Right now, just worry about Sakura. Trust me; your feelings for Hinata will be clearer _after_ you have this talk with Sakura." Aya said, smiling at him._

"N-Naruto? I don't get what you're s-saying…"

"Sakura's my _best_ _friend_ and nothing is going to change that," he answered, stroking her hand. _I think I get it now…what Aya was saying…why I didn't get so jealous when Sasuke did that yesterday…_

_Sakura regained her composure and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, I'm sorry too…I shouldn't have run away from you…it wasn't right."_

Naruto smiled gently at Hinata, pulling her closer towards him. _Sakura, you weren't the only one running away…_

Hinata stopped crying, but her pale eyes were still glazed with tears. "Naruto…?"

"I'm sorry for running away…I should have said something…I should have chased after you sooner..." Naruto leaned closer to her and whispered gently in her ear, "Hinata, I think I…I love you."

* * *

"Haruno, have you seen my sister?" Neji asked Sakura, buying himself some pop tarts. "She left earlier than me this morning." 

"Sorry, Neji, I…didn't see her," Sakura lied, avoiding his piercing gaze.

Lee cocked his head to the side, "But Sakura dear! She was just here!"

"She was…?" Neji stared at the eighth grade student but before anything could be said…

_RIIIIIING!_

"Well, that's my bell! I'll catch you later Tenten!" Sakura said, waving good bye and heading into the junior high building.

Tenten waved back, confused. "Bye…?"

* * *

Sakura sat at her desk, and leaned forward towards Naruto. "Hey, where were you? You just left me!" She raised an eyebrow and tapped his shoulder. "Hello? Are you listening to me?" 

Naruto slowly turned around and looked at Sakura. "I need to talk you later…it's nothing bad…but…it'll help out…"

"Huh? O-okay…" Sakura leaned back in her seat and looked at Sasuke who had his head down. "And where were you? You weren't at the vending machines this morning! What gives?"

Sasuke slowly raised his head and grinned weakly at her. "Sorry, I was at the nurse's office…didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Ah…I see…"

"So," Sasuke said, staring at her, "what are you doing after school today?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm doing nada."

"Cool, keep it that way," he replied, lowering his head again.

Sakura nodded and looked at the teacher – _Kakashi actually made it to class on time!_ – and sighed. Was it just her, or were her friends extra enigmatic today? Maybe because it was just Monday…

* * *

Sakura walked out of her third period class – English happened to be one of her favorite subjects – and made her way to the locker area. She was in some sort of a rush…after all, she had that little rendezvous with Naruto… 

"Miss Haruno! A word please?"

Sakura stopped and smiled. "Miss Tsunade! Sure…no problem," she reluctantly said. A word with the junior high principal usually isn't a good thing…"

Sakura and the principal went to the counseling office where Sakura took a seat. Apparently, the principals from both the elementary and high school divisions were also in the office. Tsunade smiled and said calmly, "Don't be frightened, dear; we're just here to discuss your…entrance exam grades."

"Uh, okay…"

A tall snake-like man – the elementary school principal, Orochimaru – placed a manila envelope in front of Sakura and said, "You applied for three high schools, all private and very prestigious. You are aware that you have been accepted into two of these choices? You have been accepted into Apollo High with three honor classes and Hakase High School along with Miss Yamanaka where both of you have received one of four volleyball scholarships."

"I am aware of that sir. I received the letters a couple of weeks ago," Sakura responded, "but I didn't hear from this high school, Konoha High, which happens to be my first choice."

"Well," Tsunade said, motioning towards the other man with white hair, "this man, Mr. Jiraiya, is the principle of the high school division of the Konoha campus."

"Hello, sir," Sakura said politely, shaking his hand.

"Miss Haruno," he said promptly, "I'll make this short. I just wanted to inform you that you have been accepted into Konoha High School with five honor classes and one of six full academic scholarships."

Sakura gaped at him blankly, speechless.

"Congratulations, Miss Haruno!" Tsunade said happily, "You, Mr. Uchiha, and Miss Kudo are the only three students from the junior high to receive the scholarships, you should be proud. Now, I must be cutting into your lunch time, so you may now go…a letter will be in your mailbox informing your parents."

"T-thank you…" Sakura uttered, leaving the office, soaking in the news.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Naruto, but Miss Tsuande held me up in her office! Can you believe that…hey, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, "Why so down?" 

Naruto looked at her and sighed. "Sakura," he said, "I love you."

"Eh?" Sakura recoiled back, "Um, Naruto…I…"

"But because I love you…things happen."

Sakura looked down, unable to say anything.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I'm not making much sense am I?" he asked her. Without waiting for a reply, he continued, "Sakura, what I want to know is…how you feel…about…"

"…?"

"…about me…"

Sakura flinched, not expecting this kind of question. She drew in a deep breath and replied slowly, "Naruto, you and I have been friends since forever and being with you is something I don't want to let go off…" She smiled brightly at him. "Some things are just hard to describe and when it comes to you, it gets pretty complicated. But all in all, you're somewhat of a brother to me…maybe well…"

"Hah," Naruto said cheerfully, "a brother? A straight confession! Sakura, how about Sasuke? Don't tell me he's like a brother to you too?"

Sakura looked down, staring at her forgotten red backpack. "Actually…I don't know…how am I supposed to answer you Naruto? What kind of questions are these?"

Naruto chuckled. "Hehe, things change remember? And you never know what's going to happen! Like I said earlier, me loving you the way I do…changed so much in our lives!"

"But…"

"There are two types of love…and your love for me and my love for you…are the same…" Naruto looked up at her and grinned. "I love you like a sister! It was pretty hard to see you and Sasuke get all mushy in front of me…but it was just me getting a little protective of you. I didn't want to see you get hurt…like with what happened with Ryo."

"N-Naruto…"

He sighed. "I guess in the beginning, all I did was really love you! But gradually, it became…more of a brotherly attraction…I don't how or why it happened but it did…and then…well I guess it was always a brotherly affection!"

Sakura stared at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I've always looked out for you," he said, turning to face her, the biggest smile on his face, "and I want to keep on watching over you! After all, it's my job as both your best friend and…your brother. That's why if Sasuke does something crapped up to you, it would be that much easier to kick his ass!"

She plopped on the grass next to him and began to laugh softly. Sakura continued to laugh, tears flowing steadily from her eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"Naruto, thank you so much…" she said, and leaned over to hug him. "I don't know what I would do without you…"

"Sakura…" Naruto hugged her back and said, "I told you so…me and you, we had the same problems."

Sakura stood up and picked up her backpack, the key chains jangling. She grinned at him. "Thanks again…for everything you've done for me!"

"You're welcome! That's what friends are for!" Naruto stood up and grinned.

"Yup!" Sakura beamed and leaned closer to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm glad things are okay between us now…now we can fool around without having those awkward moments!"

Naruto blinked thoughtfully. "Yeah…I suppose so…"

_RIIING!!_

"Huh," Sakura said, "lunch's over…well, see you in fifth period!"

"Uh…Sakura?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Naruto. "What's up?"

"I need your advice…"

"On what?"

Naruto mumbled something incoherently.

"Huh?"

"… … … …"

"Naruto I can't understand you!"

"I NEED HELP WITH HINATA!" he yelled, red with embarrassment.

Sakura broke down in laughter.

"What?"

"Hinata? I knew it! So, what do you need to know?"

Naruto blushed harder. "Um…I just don't really know what the best approach is…to ask her to be my girlfriend…I realized that I've liked her for a long time now…and…yeah…"

"Ooh, sorry buddy, I can't really help you!"

"Wha…? Why not!?"

"Two words…_big _and _brother_."

Naruto fell to the ground, groaning. "I forgot about Neji!" he mumbled, dropping his head.

Sakura chuckled. "And not just him, you're forgetting about _Kiba_ too…"

"Kiba…? Who's he…?"

"He's in our grade…but I guess you'll find out sooner or later…"

* * *

Sakura sighed, stuffing her books into her locker. "I don't think I need to bring these with me to classes any more…all the teachers talk about is what to expect in high school!" she muttered, shutting the locker closed. 

"Hey Saku."

"What's up Sasuke?" Sakura said, smiling at him.

"Let's go," he said, offering his hand to her, grinning back.

Sakura blushed, taking his hand. "So, where are we going?" she asked as they both walked hand in hand off the campus.

Sasuke smirked, pulling her by the hand. "Shopping."

"Eh…?" Sakura stared at him in disbelief as the two stopped at the stoplight two blocks away from school. Usually the word 'shopping' installed fear in both Naruto and Sasuke every time she uttered the word. But here was Uchiha Sasuke…_the_ Uchiha Sasuke known throughout the town as the most wanted single teenage boy ever since he was born…here he was, talking about _shopping_.

"You'll see," he uttered, patting her softly on the head. "No need to worry about it."

"Kay…" she answered uncertainly, worried somewhat by the whole thing. "Hopefully it's nothing weird! I mean, a boy wanting to go shopping is weird as it is!"

"Gee thanks," he said. He bought two tickets at the train station, still holding on to Sakura's hand. "And I thought it be cool to spend some time with you."

Sakura blushed and said quietly, "No, it's cool…besides, I trust you Sasuke…"

Sasuke turned to look at her. He shook his head slowly and leaned in to give her a quick yet meaningful kiss on her lips. "Makes me relieved to hear that, Saku…"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's note: **yessss i am back (did you miss me??)...after a very long period of time...as you can see my muse has utterly left me...TT.TT As to why i was gone to put it simply i had no internet or computer all summer and using the computer for anything was pretty hard and almost impossible. So nowadys i am no longer myspace savvy or internet savvy...its pretty sad actually. ANYWAAAAYYYSSS i am completely open to death threats (as i have already received) and any other method that ppl have to relinquish their anger upon me. Im pretty cool with it actually XD so yesss!! riite now im in the skool computers but not for long because they 'unblocked' so this is a short moment for me...BUT i will find some way to finsh this story and many others that are trapped in my head!

((I MISSS YOU GUYS!! I MISSED BEIN ABLE TO TELL MY STORY!! nyaaa plz forgive me XD))

Reviews/flames are always welcome!

* * *

**Next time…**_ Is it just me, or does Sasuke like giving roses to that lucky girl in his life? For a big brother, Neji can be a little TOO overprotective of his 'baby' sister...poor Naruto! Ino and Shikamaru seem to be the left out of this romantic loop! Nakamura Ryo makes a long awaited appearance and Yamato decides to give Aya the biggest headache of all time…_


End file.
